


Aere Perennius

by MoonwalkingCrab



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Anal Sex, Ancient Rome, Bodyguard Ren, Claustrophobia, Emperor Hux, M/M, Minor Violence, Panic Attacks, Phasma is Always Right, Prophetic Dreams, Rivals to Lovers, Slow Burn, not historically accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonwalkingCrab/pseuds/MoonwalkingCrab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the mysterious death of Emperor Snoke a race of succession arises. The candidates: Hux, a legate in the Imperial army, and Ren, leader of the Praetorian guard, rumoured to have killed Snoke himself. As the two try to win each other over it becomes clear that there is only one choice for Emperor, and one man who will stand by his side no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreams and Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kylux Big Bang! Much love to my wonderful artist [the-child-from-italy](http://the-child-from-italy.tumblr.com/)! I'm so lucky to have been paired with someone so talented!

The sun rose bright upon the Palatine hill, the Imperial Palace gleaming white. Lizards skittered across the marble as humans meandered through the markets surrounding the Circus Maximus below. Beneath the bustling undercurrent of daily life however, the Empire was fractured.

Emperor Snoke was a blight; a frail old man hidden away in his mithraeum, his underground sanctum. He drew power as a spider draws flies, enticing before striking, injecting venom. He came to power suddenly, whispers of poison and Eastern magics. The populace were losing trust in their Emperor, the army pay had been cut; too many defections leading to losses against barbarian tribes on the fringes of the Empire. Expansion had stalled, Snoke's focus turned to the arcane, the higher mysteries of a cult unknown to the Roman people. Those in a position to question the Emperor's lack of interest met in secret, hushed whispers in the dark. Fear and mistrust spread throughout the city, neighbour mistrusting neighbour, those who openly doubted Snoke's commitment to the Empire had a nasty habit of disappearing.

Across the city, in the Castra Praetoria the commander of the Emperor's personal guard tossed and turned.

It was dark, a blank emptiness devoid of all sound or feeling. Within it a single point of light floated before his eyes, a dust mote dancing on the breeze. Growing brighter as it descended there was a flash of bronze, a flourish of deep purple robes. A single laurel leaf fluttered across his vision as a figure stood before him, tall and slim, wreathed in shadow. A hand reached out towards him and he moved forward, grasping. His fingers passed through, the shadow turned smoke.

Ren woke. It was dawn and he knew that somewhere, a new Emperor was rising.

Far to the North the day had already begun. The 10th legion at Vindobona was handling the military cuts well, thanks in no small part to their commander, Legate Hux. Attacks across the Danube from the Macromanni had decreased and the garrison was holding strong. In the training ground the soldiers practised their manoeuvres on hard packed dirt. Dust rose as the first rays of sunlight began to warm the earth, a line of men standing to attention as their General passed, scarlet cloak fluttering in the early morning breeze.

Hux was quietly pleased, their latest venture into the Unknown Regions was more successful than he had hoped. The forest tribes had been scattered, the area secured for another year or so. With resources spread as thin as they were, it was a welcome triumph, a small victory in a problematic regime. He had no love for the Emperor; the man had ousted his own father from the senate. His family's political legacy had been wiped away in a single swipe by a gnarled hand, leaving Hux no choice but to seek glory in the army. If he couldn't serve the Empire in the ruling class then he would be sure to bring it splendour as best he could from where he was.

The mere mention of his family name had been enough to ensure his position, it was quite another to gain the respect of his men, to convince them that this wasn't mere nepotism at work. His brutally effective campaigns had brought more than their fair share of wealth to the Empire and through his command, expansion was all but assured. He was a consummate tactician, a vicious fighter and slowly, surely the legion had accepted him.

The rainy season was over, the morning sky pale and bright. Adjusting the scarlet band around his waist Hux moved out, he had troops to address.

In the Eternal city a light rain shower had started, droplets bouncing off the cobbled streets as Ren made his rounds. He could sense eyes on him as he walked, a noticeable undercurrent of fear as he passed through the Forum. Change was in the air, especially if his dream was any indication. He wondered not for the first time if his uncle had been right. He had wanted to train him in his religion, teach him to see beyond the present. Ren had laughed it off, not wanting to end up some half-drugged oracle holed up in a cave inhaling smoke. Now though, it seemed, the training would have been useful. This wasn't the first time he wished he knew more.

His uncle was gone now, exiled. His religion, the Jedi, all but destroyed by Ren's own hand. Under orders by the Emperor he had swept through them, cutting them down, desperate to prove himself. Now he strode through the hallways of the Imperial palace, commanded the city's elite guards and still, in his quietest hours, saw glimpses of things yet to come, shadows in the distance. He quashed the memory, shaking his head a little in a vain attempt to clear the cobwebs behind his eyes.

Ascending the hill his eyes took in the crowd outside the palace. The numbers had been growing, more petitioners every day. With a heavy sigh he led them into the antechamber. Snoke hadn't addressed the populace in the last fortnight and he doubted today would be any different. He left the rabble to their waiting, his footsteps taking him to the rear entrance to the throne room. A glance inside confirmed, the Emperor was not in attendance. His advisors, for this week at least, sat blankly, listening to the growing rabble outside, nervously glancing in Ren's direction. He wasn't surprised, his guards had been called on too many times to get rid of whoever the Emperor had a problem with that day. Marching back to the entrance he gestured to the guards at the door, voice low, a hushed whisper of frustration,

“Where is he?”

Their faces were blank, the younger of the two furrowing his eyebrows. He twisted his fingers, withering under the gaze of his commander.

“He hasn't left the palace in five days. He didn't want to be disturbed. He must be here somewhere.”

Ren growled in frustration, the old man may have once been powerful but that power was now as ephemeral as he was. His guards were hearing stirrings throughout the city, Snoke was a ghost, a vengeful spirit lurking beneath the hill. The fear of the people had turned him almost mythical, a wraith that would poison you in your sleep if you spoke against him. That was not the way to rule, fear could only take you so far, strength was what mattered and Snoke's strength was failing.

He descended to the lower levels glad of the voluminous woollen folds of his toga. The winding tunnels beneath the palace were untouched by the summer heat. Snoke was down here, he knew it. The sickly scent of incense tinged the air, cloyingly sweet. The walls pressed in on him, darkness wrapping him like a cocoon. Ren found his eyes watering, a hot sting in the cool air. He coughed, the sound echoing in the hallway along with the light tinkle of the discs on his belt. A voice called out from the shadows, fingernails on old parchment.

“Tribune Ren, I foresaw your coming. Join me.”

He didn't reply, simply followed the voice to its source. Snoke was naked, gnarled fingers clutching at himself as he breathed deeply, scarred face thrust into the smoke from a burning brazier. Ren shifted, reassuring himself that his sword was still reachable, the Emperor had been known to change moods at the slightest provocation.

“Caesar, your advisors are waiting, the people need you to lead them.”

Snoke turned his pale gaze on the younger man, face warped in a cruel scowl.

“The people. Nothing but worms. If they had but one neck I would have you slit it and bathe in their blood.” He pointed to the brazier, gripping Ren's arm in bony fingers. “Look into the fire, do you see it? The vermin, they crawl and beg. Grasping. Wanting. All they deserve is death. This city will burn and I will rise from it's ashes. You will help me.”

Ren blinked, a sudden image of himself wreathed in flames and drenched in blood. The smoke was in his mind now, wrapping around his senses in silken threads. Snoke insisted on his presence so often, to sit alone in the dark halls beneath the palace, to 'consider the future'. His head swam with the sweet scent in the air. He knew more of the future than Snoke did. His end was coming, and Ren would not stop it.

The walls contracted, smoke stained marble looming over Ren. He had to leave. The heat was pressing down on him, the room beginning to shrink. He pulled his arm from the claw-like grip, stumbling back. Snoke's mouth was open, flecks of spittle running down his chin, wheezing laughter bubbling from his scrawny chest. Ren recoiled.

“I should return to my duties, will you be receiving any audiences today?”

“I have more pressing matters to attend to, the sky calls me.” Snoke lurched, grabbing a basket of leathery dark leaves and pink flowers, emptying them onto the fire, smoke billowing in the enclosed space. Closing the doors Ren left the man to his reveries. He'd have to inform the public that once again, the Emperor would see no one.

Snoke disgusted him. He had raised Ren to Prefect by his own hand, the other six guard commanders forced to accept his authority. Ren had their respect, but not their loyalty. He didn't care. He did his rounds alone, he ate alone, maybe once Snoke met his inevitable end he would be free.

That end came sooner than he thought. As the next morning dawned and yet another guard went underground to try to rouse Snoke to do his duty a cry went up. The Emperor was dead, his body unmarked, as pale as ever, brazier still burning next to the corpse. Attention turned to Ren in a mixture of appreciation and fear. He was the last person to see the man alive, and according to some, the first to see him dead.


	2. Plans and Plots

Word of the Emperor's death spread fast. The gossip and rumours that he'd been poisoned by a member of the Praetorian followed closely behind. Those caught in his web breathed a sigh of relief, safe at last from the venomous old man. Those higher up however scrambled, rushing to set their pieces in the Empire-wide game of latrunculi. It would only be a matter of time before a new Emperor would make himself apparent.

In the dust filled barracks at Vindabona the legion were discussing their options. Finally there was a chance to improve things. Snoke had been weak, knowing nothing of the military and its struggles. It was thanks to their military leaders that they had even been able to hold the borders. That was the type of mind they needed, ruthless and brutally efficient. In their minds at least peace and prosperity were best gained through strength. It was a near consensus within the ranks. This time they would have an Emperor who knew what he was doing. Messages were dispatched to the city. They had the perfect man for the job.

Within the high walls of the Castra Praetorium the Guard commanders were meeting. Finally there was a chance to increase the power that Snoke had invested in them. Snoke had been fearful, placing his favourite as their commander, hoping that would protect him. It was thanks to Ren that he was dead though. That was the strength they needed, someone who wasn't afraid to get their hands dirty. The Captains were agreed. They would have an Emperor who was already invested in the success of the Praetorians. Messages were dispatched to the Senate. They had the perfect man for the job.

Beneath the shadow of the Capitoline hill the Forum buzzed with news. The heralds proclaimed the death of the Emperor to silently triumphant crowds. The body would be burned at sundown. Just yards away there was a rabble in the Senate house as Leia Organa stood, face impassive. The woman was short but commanding, an air of serene austerity as she spoke.

“It is time to act, we need to track down my brother and bring him back. The ideals of Snoke have done nothing for us, the Jedi must be allowed to return,” The muttering on the benches grew to a low buzz as she continued, “The Empire has been failing, there have been too many fruitless campaigns. What we need now is peace. We need Luke.”

This wasn't the first time the woman had called for the recall of her exiled twin. Snoke had had a vendetta against the Jedi order. He feared them, claimed his oracle had seen them plotting against him. He had wiped all but a few of them out. They persisted now in secret, a few scattered shrines and temples of healers.

Holding out a hand for silence, Consul Villecham rose himself.

“It appears we already have two candidates, I do feel it would be unwise to bring in a third, especially with things as fractured as they are.” He lowered his eyes as the Senator gazed at him, dark eyes unblinking.

“And just who are these candidates?” Her silver hair glinted in the light as she tossed her head in derision. Her face was set in a frown.

Clearing his throat the consul produced two sheets of papyrus, one considerably more worn and travel-stained than the other.

“The Praetorian guard have named their leader, one Prefect Ren. I must confess we know little about him, not even his full name. I understand that Snoke raised him to the guard himself and he repaid that by poisoning him.”

“Another Snoke then,” Leia's voice was bitter, “another who fancies himself as Emperor, who knows little of what the people need. Tell me Consul, is the second choice just as well decided?”

The bearded man cleared his throat, “Actually Senator, I believe the second may be an extremely wise option. He is from a very old family and has the full support and loyalty of the 10th Legion. The man has been instrumental in cowing our enemies in the border tribes, General Volesus Aurelius Hux.”

“Hux?! That ruthless little upstart!”

Another voice piped up from the assembly as the dark-skinned Senator Andrithal rose, “While the man may be ruthless let us not forget that his Legion wiped out the Hosnians in a single day. It may be that he has the effective leadership that we need.”

Leia swirled, voice raising above the discussion on the benches, “The Hosnians were a peaceful tribe, druids and stargazers! For Juno's sake, you honestly think destroying them helped us?! If you think he will have my support then you are very much mistaken.”

“That may be so Senator Organa,” Villecham's voice was weary, “but he is undoubtedly the best choice. I have word that he is already returning to the city.”

Leia frowned as she returned to her seat, resenting the complacency of her peers. She would still try to contact her brother, there was still time. At this early stage the two potential claimants to the throne would be wary, each waiting to draw the other out, to discover their intentions.

From his guard post on the hill Ren had a view over most of the valley, crowds streaming from the Flavian amphitheatre in the afternoon sun. From his left he could hear the singing of the vestals at prayer, sweet voices in the cypress scented air. It was a brief moment of serenity, the calm before the storm. His guards were insistent on his ascension to the Imperial throne, a task he wasn't sure he was up to. Refusal however, would certainly result in death, he would most likely be murdered in his sleep and another chosen in his place. It wasn't that he was uneducated, he just had no head for politics, no idea what made an Empire.

On the road Hux was making plans, scribbling what he could on a wax tablet as he rode. There were important reforms to make; increasing the grain dole, improving roads and viaducts, giving the military the financial support it needed. There was just so much to do. If the weather stayed then he would be back in the city in a matter of days. Messengers on the way had informed him that the guard had already put forward their commander as the new candidate, an unexpected block in his path. His military support could more than cope with the cohorts of the guard but he would much rather avoid a war of succession if he could. There must be a way around this 'Ren' creature, although to hear the tales he was some kind of monster who poisoned the last Emperor to make room for himself. Complete nonsense in Hux's opinion, all men could be reasoned with, even if they were monsters. If not, then it wasn't as if he hadn't killed before.

Being commander of the guard had its perks Ren thought as he wandered past the barracks to his private room. He'd been dealing with congratulations all day, something he felt was completely undeserved. He wasn't Emperor yet, he doubted the Senate even knew who he was. The sounds of the main hall were muffled as he shut the door, reaching under his pallet to draw out a box. He opened the lid to carefully, reverentially draw out a wax mask. The face was that of an older man, scarred across the head and cheek, expression peaceful, serene in death.

“Grandfather. You were respected, you were wise. Show me the way and I will make you proud.” There was no answer of course but it gave Ren a small sort of comfort to think the man was watching over him.

There was a soft knock on his door and he scrambled to put the mask away, interrupted in his musings. The messenger flinched as Ren opened the door. The man radiated anger, an aura of heat in the cloying evening air. His hand trembled as he handed the message over, the dark-haired man snatching it from his outstretched fingers. The door slammed in his face, the captain of the guard returning to his solitude. Ren read quickly, assurance wavering at the news. Another man was stepping forward for the throne. Hux, the scourge of the Hosnians. His name was well known. It was said he was blessed by Vulcan, and tore through enemies like fire.

A feeling of uncertainty settled over Ren, it would be quite something if he managed to win this one over. There could only be one Emperor after all. Hux was a soldier though, he was probably just as unprepared as he was himself, he would be mostly concerned with the endorsement of the Senate. If the man was travelling he wouldn't have had much time to make plans, he wouldn't know about the guard's endorsement of Ren. He smiled to himself. When eventually they met he would definitely have the upper hand.

It was night when Hux made it to the city walls, worn and stinking from the road. The torches blazed at the gate, guards chatting amicably to passersby. One of the Praetorian guards nodded to him, waving him through. He felt his body relax as he stepped through the threshold. The frontier may have been a challenge for his mind, life as a soldier a challenge for his body, but this stinking foetid city was home, a whole new challenge. Soon he would make it great again.

His boots scraped lightly on the cobbled streets, a scuffed echo in the dark. It would not take long to return to his family's ancestral house, now only filled with servants. Hux considered for a moment, soon he would live in the palace, he was sure of it. Soon Volesus Aurelius Hux would be no more, only Emperor Hux would remain. He wondered how his father would feel had he been alive. The man had wanted his son to follow him to the Senate, until the shock of Snoke ousting his family from power had nearly killed him. The Praetorian had finished the job not long after.

His thoughts were interrupted by the echo of a second set of footsteps walking in time with his. His mind raced, hand on the hilt of his dagger. One person, about 15 feet back, lighter footsteps, probably trying to mask them with the sound of his own boots on the cobbles.

Hux tensed, not willing to look around, this person knew he had sensed them. It was probably just some common thief, waiting for a chance to race up and cut his purse strings. A nagging suspicion told him it wasn't. He turned. A cloaked figure stood in the darkness, the hint of a white tunic peeking out from underneath. _Praetorian._ Of course, the helmeted guard at the gate must have known his face.

Hux hadn't expected Ren to be as blunt, to send someone after him as soon as he had entered the city. He was almost disappointed, he'd at least planned to meet the man before considering having him killed.

The guard advanced, hood covering their face, short sword drawn at their side. Hux folded his arms, staring them down, “You do realise I can pay you? I'll need the guard on my side eventually anyway.” The figure stopped, visibly quivering. “Should you cooperate I'll be sure to make it worth your while. Maybe as a member of my personal household guard?” The hood lowered to reveal a young man, eyes wide and frightened.

“You could do that? I don't really want to be here. I was at the gate. They said this would be a good test.” His dark hands were shaking as he sheathed his weapon. “They don't trust me. They say they can't trust anyone plebian.” He looked at his feet, Hux eyed the stranger, watching for some sign of deception but his face was open, naked in its honesty.

“Your test was to kill me for Ren?” His voice held a note of incredulity, did they really think so little of his fighting abilities? They would send a novice to take him out purely because of his social status? The man shook his head.

“No sir, the Captains at the gate. They think you're a threat, but Ren said he'd be able to come to some agreement with you. They don't believe him.” Hux filed the information away, digesting it slowly. So the other captains had doubts about their commander? Interesting. Well if Ren wanted an agreement rather than assassinating him outright there had to be some brains there.

“Well then, it looks like I have a new member of the household, follow me. We can get your belongings once things with the Praetorians are straightened out. What do I call you?”

The young man smiled, lines of worry instantly erased from his face. “Finn, my name's Finn.”


	3. Meetings and Guards

Ren dusted himself down for what felt like the hundredth time. The crowds at the gate and across the bridge had been oppressive, pressing in on him in the summer heat. It was a relief to be outside the walls, the air seemed fresher, scented by the gardens in the distance. He had come alone, not quite trusting his fellow guards after the disappearance of one of the new recruits; something which no one claimed to know a thing about.

Ren was to meet his rival for the throne at the entrance to the gardens, a neutral area, outside the city limits. He wasn't even sure who he was looking for and found himself scanning the area, picking out faces, old and young, all skin tones, he was sure he'd know when he saw him.

The garden entrance was shady, protected from the sun by the branches of the stone pines above. Hux let his eyes wander across the river to the shining marble of the Imperial palace on the hill. Nasturtium flowers bloomed at his feet, orange faces turned towards him, the scent of herbs in the air. His gaze was caught by a man in the crowd, searching for someone. _That must be Ren._ He didn't move, watching, assessing.

Younger than expected, maybe only a few years below himself. Tall and broad, definitely a strong fighter, not someone to go up against hand to hand. Large scar across right side of face, has seen at least one major fight. Slight restriction of motion in the right arm, a continuation of the facial injury perhaps? Something to remember in any case. The dark gaze had turned on him and the man approached, giving Hux a closer look. Dark hair, soft looking, clearly used to the privilege of the baths, probably no field experience. Pale skin, a few moles, most likely assigned more to the palace than the city, not that he could say much, his own pallor persisted despite all his time in the field. Dark eyes, long nose, full lips, large hands, no other information was making itself known for the moment. Hux settled his face into a neutral expression.

Ren knew exactly who he was meeting the instant he set eyes on him. He looked nothing like he'd expected, tall and slim, beard perfectly trimmed, a young noble where he'd been expecting a grizzled warrior. His fiery hair gleamed, even from the shade, Germanic blood clearly. He started forward to greet his opponent.

“Salve. You must be Legate Hux.” The redhead’s face was impassive as they shook hands, his own slim fingers dwarfed by Ren's.

“Prefect Ren. I'm glad we could meet. It appears we have much to discuss if we are to come to some sort of agreement.” His eyes were stormy despite the calm expression and Ren felt his defences rising, suddenly unprepared. They began walking, Hux leading them through the perfumed gardens, looking to any outside observers like a pair of friends, discussing the weather.

“As far as I can see, there are three options,” the General was straight to the point, “firstly, we fail to make an accord, neither of us back down and my legion will advance on the city to take out the guard in support of me. Citizens will be caught up and the streets will be filled with the dead.” He gave Ren a tight lipped smile. “I'm sure neither of us wants that mess.”

Ren was blinking, surprised at the straightforward nature of the man in front of him. He'd considered the possibility of war, the other captains were practically begging for it. Guarding the city was too tame and they were bloodthirsty, desperate for any excuse to show their power. Ren swallowed, “Yes, I'd like to avoid that if possible. What are the other options you suggest?” Hux smiled, so the man could talk. He wondered if he could think too, had he considered all the possibilities?

“I'd like to know what you think actually. What would you say are our alternatives?”

Ren pushed his hair out of his face, Hux was testing him, he was sure of it. He was wearing an expression of pure smugness and Ren could feel the bile rise in his stomach.

“I suppose you think you have some way of winning me over, buying me off to have the Guard behind you. To support your claim?” Ren doubted he could convince the other captains to accept someone they hadn't chosen themselves, let alone a skinny soldier who barely looked like he could hold a sword. “They wouldn't accept you, they barely accept me.”

“And the third option?”

“Well you could always support my claim and pledge your legions to me.” An arched eyebrow was the only response. Ren shrugged, “I could give you a place in the Senate, or maybe you would prefer to be an advisor... I...” His voice trailed off, he really was woefully unprepared. A prickle of anger made its way up the base of his skull making him shudder.

Something akin to sympathy passed across Hux's face. He led them to a marble bench in a small courtyard, the scent of orange blossom perfuming the air.

“I'm going to be honest with you Ren. I don't trust you. This--” he gestured towards Ren, “--clueless little act you've got going won't convince me.” His expression changed, eyes suddenly steel, “Don't think I will be as easy to get rid of as Snoke.” He stood, shadow cast across Ren's face, “I already have some of the guard on my side, should I give the word, they will turn on you.”

“Threats General?” Ren rose as well, the extra inch of his height causing Hux to incline his gaze. “I hope you won't be speaking to the Senate this way.”

“At least the Senate know who I am _Ren,_ blood counts for a lot in this city. Do you even have a real name?” The words were spat at him, unleashing the full torrent of his rage. He lunged forward, intent on hurting the self-assured General in any way possible only to feel the sharp prick of a dagger at his belly. “Careful, Ren.” Hux's mouth curved in a smirk, “I will be meeting with the Senate tomorrow morning, if you don't plan on meeting with them yourself I'd be honoured if you'd join me for lunch afterwards.”

Ren gritted his teeth, desiring nothing more than to punch the smug bastard in the stomach. “Why would I want to do that?” The dagger was withdrawn, stowed away somewhere in the folds of Hux's tunic.

“Because I believe there is still a peaceful solution to our problem. You have been put forward as Emperor for some reason, I would like to find out what that is. Meet me at midday at the Senate house.” He turned his back on Ren, wandering off between flower beds filled with roses. Looking back over his shoulder he shouted.

“I'd watch out for your Guard captains Ren, they've already tried to kill me once. I'd so hate for them to do the same to you.” Hux smiled as he walked away, eager to get back to his planning. The Senate would be his real challenge, he was just getting started.

Hux's warning followed Ren, casting shadows across all his guards. He found himself wondering how true the man's words had been, was it just a ploy to sow dissent? He wasn't entirely sure, Hux seemed at least to be honest, even if he was insufferably smug. Ren could feel the crowd watching him, heads turning as he passed through the mess hall. No one asked how the meeting had gone.

It was the early hours of the morning when he heard it. Footsteps in the dark. Ren awoke instantly, sliding like a shadow to stand behind the door. The wood creaked slightly as it swung open, the figure of one of his captains, Proculus, silhouetted in the deeper gloom of the hallway. His body tensed at the sight of the empty bed before Ren surged out, pinning him to the wall by his throat. His voice hissed out, low and dark, “You think me so weak?”

“You are weak Ren!” said Proculus, eyes defiant. “You would have us all bow to some cock-loving soldier and those sons of Germanian whores he calls a legion!” The man's eyes bulged as Ren dug his fingertips in, feeling the warm pulse beneath the skin. Proculus' own fingers scrabbled against his wrist, nails digging into his arm, desperate movements trying to loosen his hand. Ren watched as the man twitched, chest hitching in desperation to draw breath before his movements slowed, arms dropping in a lead weight.

It wasn't long before the rest of the guards started to rise, congregating in the mess hall. A ripple of shock went through the room as Captain Proculus' lifeless corpse was thrown into their midst, crumpling in a heap on the floor. Ren followed like a storm cloud, fully armoured, face twisted with rage. “Let this be a warning. If anyone else doubts my strength or my abilities, step forward.”

The hall filled with a low muttering, three other captains slinking away as their fellows looked on in confusion and fear. Ren's hand rested on the hilt of his sword as he eyed each person in turn. No one moved. Ren's brows loosened just a little, “Good. Now I am meeting with General Hux again today and I assure you, we will come to a decision that will benefit the guard. We may not have quite the same power as we had under Snoke, but we will not be made redundant. I promise that much.” The tension in the room seemed to ease a little with Ren's assurances although a number still cast glances at the body in the middle of the room, not daring to move until their commander swept out with his customary glower.

The audience with the Senate had gone better than Hux had hoped and he smiled to himself as he walked out into the Forum. Raindrops clung to him in a mist as he stood, warm and light, a brief summer shower. He shrugged a fold of his toga over his head, one of the few advantages of the cumbersome formal dress. People hurried along next to him into the shelter of the Basilica Aemilia, leaving the street clear. He could already see the tall figure of Ren in the distance, small rivulets running down his breastplate. Checking once more that he could reach his dagger hidden beneath the folds of wool he opened his arms in a gesture of welcome. “Ren, I trust you are well my friend.”

The dark-haired man grimaced, shoving away the loose waves plastered to his forehead, regretting not bringing his cloak. He really wished Hux wouldn't smile at him like that, it was somewhat unnerving. His boots slipped on the wet cobbles as Hux led him through the Forum, chatting amiably about his meeting. “I don't know why you haven't met with them yourself yet Ren, they really were surprisingly easy to talk to,” a slim eyebrow arched as Hux seemed to consider something, “except Senator Organa, that woman really seems to have a problem with me. I doubt anyone has a chance of winning her over.” Ren's shoulders were stiff, jaw clenched at the mention of the woman's name. Hux didn't notice, all he was concerned about was gloating. “She is championing her brother for Emperor but no one can find the man. I told her that when the Senate affirms me I will be happy to have the Jedi back. Not that there are many left of course.”

Ren didn't answer, face blank as Hux glanced over. His eyes were clouded, lost somewhere far, far away. Hux pursed his lips in annoyance, really, he was trying his hardest to create a rapport with the sullen creature. “Anyway, my home is at the top of the Aventine, I've had my servants prepare lunch for us.” No reply. Hux pushed down a flare of irritation, leading the man past the amphitheatre towards the great aqueduct. He stopped when they were beneath its arches, the sound of water now both above and around them. “You need to give me something!” he snapped, “You have made no moves, met with no one, what are you planning?”

Their eyes met causing Hux's stomach to jolt. Ren looked lost and confused, suddenly seeming so much younger. A harsh laugh came from the street behind them.

“He has no plans. We made a mistake putting him forward.” They turned. A pair of guards stood before them, fully armoured, “Although he still has a chance to prove his loyalty.”

Ren whirled, “Loyalty?! I am your commander, you take orders from me!” His blood boiled, they all thought him too weak. Too stupid. They resented him, a dark part of his mind bloomed. 

They really should have feared him.

“Move, Ren, if you haven't killed him by now then you're never going to.”

Ren straightened into a defensive posture, drawing his sword, “Idiots! Do you really want to bring the wrath of the Legion down on us?” He glanced behind him to Hux who had produced his dagger, echoing his stance. “Stay behind me.” His voice was low, he hoped that Hux would obey, he at least was wearing his armour, Hux had nothing but his tunic and toga.

“Are you absolutely sure I can't buy your cooperation?” Hux's voice was as calm as ever as he readied himself for attack. “I'd hate to have to kill skilled fighters.” The response was another laugh, the guard lunging forwards only to be blocked by Ren. The second guard circled around the columns causing Hux to turn, now back to back with Ren, a risky move but one that he could always rely on with his soldiers. He shrugged off the toga, unwinding it as fast as he could, the heavy material would restrict his movement, speed was probably his only advantage at this point. There was a clash of swords behind him as Ren lunged for his opponent, leaving Hux's back bare. So much for that thought.

Flattening himself against the damp stone Hux twisted around the column only to duck back as the second guard swung for him, sparks flying as metal met stone above his head. These guards really were idiots, attacking him in the middle of the day in a busy area. It would probably be better to get rid of them, better to lose fighters than cripple the guard with stupidity. He dashed around the support, rolling under the wild sword swipe aimed at his neck to thrust his dagger into the joint of the man's armour. It was a solid strike, knife plunging between ribs to drop his attacker with a gurgling scream.

Still under the aqueduct Ren was holding his own, raining strikes down on his opponent, twisting away from every lunge, pressing his advantage in height and muscle. The captain however was quick, deflecting blows with his scutum, leaving Ren off balance. Hux hesitated only a second before rushing over, dagger poised. A swift strike to the neck brought the man to his knees as Hux let out a laugh of triumph only to be cut off as he was tackled from behind. He saw a flash of dark waves as he was thrown to the ground. Ren.

Hux cursed himself, of course Ren was in on it, and he'd fallen for it. He waited for the sword in his back only to hear the clash of metal. He rolled over only to see Ren taking down a third Praetorian who'd appeared from nowhere. There was an audible crack as his boot connected with an exposed leg, the woman collapsing instantly with a grunt of pain. Hux looked on in confusion, Ren could have had both his rivals in the guard and his rival for the throne dead. Instead he had defied his fellow captains. Ren had chosen to save him.

Ren strode over seeming even taller from the ground. His sword was still drawn and Hux gripped his dagger reflexively, only to loosen his grip as the gladius was sheathed. Ren offered his hand, pulling Hux to his feet. Thrown off by Hux's surprisingly slight frame Ren pulled them together, tunic meeting breastplate with a small bump. They stood for barely a second before Hux moved to gather the folds of his toga from the ground just as Ren pulled off the focale scarf from his neck, offering it wordlessly to Hux. “Ah, thank you Ren but that is unnecessary.” Hux looked the scarred man over, breath barely quickened despite the struggle. If nothing else, Ren was a fighter. “You could have had me dead you know.”

Ren shifted on his feet a little, re fixing his scarf, “It seems we both could have been dead.” His eyes flickered, “Although it's obvious who they were really after. I'm nothing more than a puppet to them.” He straightened, looking Hux in the eyes. The ghost of a smile flickered across his face, “Looks like you win,” he said, sounding somewhat relieved, Ren gave a short bow, “the Guard is yours, _Caesar_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finn wasn't actually supposed to be in this story, he just turned up and I couldn't say no.


	4. Walks and Beginnings

Things seemed to move quickly despite a lot of arguments in the Senate. After Leia Organa stormed out, denouncing her faith in her fellow politicians it was a simple matter of confirmation. Hux worked quickly, greasing wheels, paying the right people and making not so subtle threats to those who may have agreed with Senator Organa. Scarcely a week after Snoke inhaled his last branch of nerium an edict was announced, heralds proclaiming from every corner. A new Emperor had risen Volesus Aurelius Hux.

The death of some of the more influential Praetorian Captains had brought the guard exactly where Hux wanted them. Ren elected new Captains, those whose loyalty he could be sure of and at the behest of the Emperor stepped down as Prefect. Hux had offered him the position of personal bodyguard, giving him the chance to live in the palace despite losing the race for Emperor. Ren had the sneaking suspicion that Hux wanted to keep on his good side. It was now accepted as fact that he had killed Snoke, and if Hux chose to believe that then all the better for him, it would do the arrogant man some good to remember he was still a potential threat.

There was no one announcement, no single coronation to mark Hux becoming Emperor but it would do the populace good to see him, to know who he was. It was arranged that he would be announced by the Senate and walk the Forum amongst his people, make himself known. It would only be a matter of time before the entire Empire recognised him.

Ren stood within the doorway of the Senate house, dressed in new armour as befitted the emperor's personal guard. Segmented scales of metal strapped across his chest and shoulders, a new tunic of deep scarlet underneath, he bore a shield with the bull of the 10th Legion emblazoned upon it, the moon and stars of the Praetorian guard overhead, his new personal sigil. He retained the cingulum belt, metal disks polished to gleam brilliantly as they caught the sun. It was a bright morning, the forum bustling with people. Ren eyed the gathering crowds, checking his weapons once more. As well as the sword at his belt he carried a dagger strapped to his leg and a long knife at his hip. He doubted there would be much trouble though, the incident with the former Praetorian captains had cemented his prowess in the minds of the people, as well as the fighting skills of the new Emperor.

Within the shade of the square building Hux stood, conversation buzzing around him like bees around a flower. He was dressed in the imperial purple toga picta, something he thought clashed horribly with his hair. It was embroidered with gold thread, intricate designs of vines and ferns winding their way up his body. He had eschewed the _Corona Radiata_ , preferring to stick to his military background with a simple laurel wreath. Ren was silhouetted at the door and Hux checked once more for his faithful dagger. He was certain in his mistrust of the man and firmly believed in keeping his potential enemies well within his sight.

The booming voice of the herald echoed through the forum, voice bouncing off marble to fill the area with the news. Hux watched the senators file out ahead of him, announcing him to the people, confirming him as Emperor. At least in their own minds. For Hux, he had counted himself as Emperor from the moment the army acclaimed him. He inhaled deeply, giving his toga a final adjustment, smoothing his beard and schooling his face into what he hoped was an expression of regal acceptance. Stepping out into the sunlight he passed Ren, who would be guarding his back, giving him the slightest of nods.

Following close behind as the Emperor descended the marble steps Ren was momentarily stunned by the sight. Most of the city seemed to have turned out to see the Emperor. There was a roar of noise, the crowd cheering as Hux gave a salute to the people. Ren moved, only a few steps behind as Hux began the walk to the palace. He scanned the crowds constantly, searching for any hint of danger but found only smiling faces and cheers, he supposed after Snoke anyone was preferable.

Hux walked steadily through the Forum completely self assured. He hoped that his father would have been proud. It was the least he could do for the _manes_ , the spirits of his ancestors. Running through ideas in his head he was working out his next moves. Games obviously, to get the populace on his side, new roads, aqueducts, increased military budget especially on the borders... He was jerked out of his planning by the appearance of a man in his path. Ren recognised him, the man had been waiting for an audience with Snoke for the last few weeks. He was obviously lower class, sandals tattered and hair dishevelled. He wrung his hands, working up the courage to speak. A ripple of anticipation ran through the crowd, would the Emperor stop and address the man, or walk on by?

Hux stopped. Eyes widened as the onlookers held their breath. The man gave a short bob of his head, expression unsure. He moved to bow and Hux held out a hand, stopping him.

“No need my friend, what can I do for you?”

“Ah, Caesar. I beg you. There is disease in the Subura. People are sick, I tried to ask Snoke but he wouldn't see me and I hoped...” He looked at the cobbles, voice trailing away under the gaze of the Emperor.

Hux considered for a moment. This was a perfect chance. A chance to prove himself as an Emperor of the people. A chance to flush out the poison of Snoke. He could feel the eyes of the crowd burning into him and smiled. “Very well, I shall see to it that the sanitation in the Subura is improved. The sewers will be cleared and the aqueducts reinforced.” He gave the man a clap on the shoulder. “I hope this will help. We have a lot to do to get the city back the way it should be.” He was rewarded with a look of disbelief that quickly turned into a nervous grin and a flood of thank yous.

From then it it was like a dam breaking. The Emperor could barely walk more than a few steps before being stopped by another petitioner. Ren could scarcely believe it, any time Snoke had been in public, a rarity in itself, people had stayed away, obviously afraid to cross his path.

Hux had plucked a nervous looking young man from the crowd to keep note of everything he said. He blinked large dark eyes owlishly at Ren who grabbed him by the arm. If the man was coming with them, he'd have to keep up. The crush of the crowd was pressing in, forcing him to steel himself, breathing deep. It was getting warmer as the sun rose to its apex, the smell of sweat and dust rising. What would have normally been a short walk took almost an hour. Hux's new scribe was stumbling, the sheaf of papers growing steadily in his arms. Ren steered him through the throng, never more than a few steps behind the Emperor.

The heat of the day was at it's peak as they began the climb up the Palatine. Ren was breathing heavily, sweat running in rivulets beneath his armour. The shining marble of the palace was a welcome sight, a chance for shade.

Hux turned as they approached the crest of the hill, giving Ren a brief, tired smile as he ushered the new scribe towards the palace. Ren's stomach gave a lurch as he looked back. Hux was illuminated by the sun, hair gleaming like polished copper, eyes green in the bright light. A warmth that had little to do with the summer heat spread through him. He found himself smiling back as Hux turned to the scribe.

“Now then, you've done me a favour young man. I'll take those petitions from here.” Hux looked over the meticulous notes handed to him. To his astonishment the man hadn't just noted requests, he'd written every detail of his conversations and annotated them with what he knew of the people he'd talked to. Clearly he had spent a lot of time in the Forum. Hux raised his eyebrows as he addressed the dark-haired young man, “What's your name?”

“Marius Tacitus, my friends call me Mitaka.” He gulped, shifting from side to side.

“You do good work. I need this kind of organisation. There is a place for you here, should you want it.” His eyes flickered to his bodyguard, standing motionless, face no longer smiling. “I need educated men.”

Ren frowned, anger flaring, sudden warmth forgotten. Of course Hux thought him uneducated. Arrogant bastard. As if he wasn't full of himself already. If he knew Ren's background he doubted he'd be anywhere near as smug. The memory of Hux sprawled on the ground flashed across his memory, he really could have just stabbed him.

Mitaka turned grinning towards Ren only to flinch under his gaze. “I didn't thank you, for helping me through the crowds,” he stuck out his hand, “call me Mitaka.” Ren simply looked down at the outstretched hand and grunted.

“Ren.”

The doors of the palace had been opened, Hux's servants standing to attention, awaiting their Emperor. Hux gestured them in, patting Mitaka on the shoulder. “I think we deserve some food, then we can get those notes copied down. My advisors will be joining us, and possibly some more of my household, once they have moved their belongings in.”

Ren walked away to start his patrols, already knowing the palace inside out. There was a shout from behind him, “Ren! I meant you too.” Stopping, he furrowed his brows. Hux wanted him to eat with him, an honour usually granted only to those with money, influence and power. He supposed the man was used to dining with his soldiers. It was odd. Hux seemed to be a contradiction. Both a man of the people and entirely untouchable all at once. Ren would figure him out, eventually.

Hux lead them through to the other side of the palace to where a table had been set on the balcony. In Snoke's time it had been empty, one of the many areas curtained off and ignored. Now it was bright, airy, fresh flowers in vases surrounding the eating area. There were two people already looking out on the circus below, deep in discussion.

“My advisors, Phasma and Lor San Tekka.” Hux nodded to the pair. Phasma was tall and muscular. She had something of a Celtic look about her, all blue eyes and blonde hair atop a wry smile. Ren noted that she wore a long curved knife at her hip, clearly a warrior at heart. He decided that he liked her. The old man not so much, he seemed to stare at Ren, eyes boring into him. He had the distinct impression he knew him from somewhere but for the life of him could not figure out where. Despite this it was a fairly pleasant lunch. Hux had removed his laurel, handing it to a servant to take away. A single leaf remained. Ren found himself fixating on it, an emerald in a sheet of bronze. He wanted to reach out, brush it away from Hux's bright hair. The urge to touch was overwhelming.

The light tap of footsteps echoed towards them making Ren turn, dragging his eyes away from the stubborn leaf. A dark skinned young man strolled onto the balcony, a wide grin on his face. “I got the last of my things. Where will the guards be...” He stopped short when he saw Ren, expression immediately falling.

Hux stood, “Finn, welcome.” He gestured to Ren, “I believe you two are already acquainted?” Ren bristled. Part of him had been sure Hux was lying when he said some of the guard was on his side. He gave a sniff of derision.

“So this is where you defected to. The Captains believed you were dead.”

Finn looked at his feet as Hux turned to face Ren, “That was our plan actually. I think Finn will be much better off here.” His pale face was twisted in a smirk as he turned back to the younger man. “Finn, please feel free to have some lunch. Phasma will show you to the guards wing afterwards. You'll find she's pretty much in charge here.” Phasma gave a salute behind him, eyes flashing with predatory amusement as Finn sat down.

“Now if you're finished, Mitaka, I will show you to the library. And Ren, I'm sure you know the place, perhaps you will indulge me with a tour? I feel I have only seen half the palace.”

The leaf was still in Hux's hair, taunting Ren in his peripheral vision as they walked. He showed him down into the lower levels of the palace, places Snoke had liked to call home. Hux wrinkled his nose, noting that he would have to have everything down there cleaned. The air was old, the scent of incense still present. Ren swayed a little, a wave of dizziness washing over him. He heard a low rumble and the smell of dust rising. Blinking he leaned against the wall, feeling as if the ground was shifting beneath his feet. Hux arched an eyebrow.

“Ren?” He reached out a hand to the man's shoulder, only to draw it back sharply as he snapped his head up, brown eyes almost black in the low light. Ren pushed his hair out of his face, teeth coming out to worry at his lower lip.

“It smells like death down here.”

“You should know.” Hux gave a shrug, “Why come down here then? Do you think you can intimidate me by showing me where you killed the last Emperor?”

Inhaling deeply Ren steadied himself, “It wouldn't make much difference to you if I told you I didn't kill Snoke, would it? You've already made up your mind.” Hux's face showed no change. No reaction. The familiar prickle of irritation rose on Ren's neck, something he supposed he would have to get used to if he was to be around this man. “It doesn't matter, you're here, you're Emperor. Well done. I'll go to the guard wing now.” The rough grey wool of his cloak clung to the stone as he turned away, only to be stopped by a calloused hand at his elbow.

“Actually, I've set aside a room for you next to my own.” Hux wanted to keep as close an eye as possible on Ren. He would be an excellent bodyguard, once he could be sure of his loyalty of course. “I won't ask you to be around me every day, you will be paid well, and in time I think we may come to some degree of friendship,” he tilted his head upwards to meet Ren's gaze, that damned smirk once more crossing his lips, “if we don't kill each other first of course.”

Ren felt a sudden flush of heat, as if the braziers of Snoke had flared back into life. He reached a large hand forward, registering the briefest flicker of _something_ in Hux's eyes. The red hair was softer than he'd expected, silk against his fingers for just a moment.

“You have a leaf.”

Hux's face twisted in annoyance, shifting to get Ren out of his personal space. The dark eyes flashed, “Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Gods forbid the Emperor be human.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, there is absolutely no way to have Mitaka's name make sense in this universe. He's another one who just turned up unplanned.


	5. Merchants and Baths

Ren quickly learned that Hux was indeed far from the perfect Emperor he made himself out to be for the public. To them he was calm and regal, making plans for new aqueducts and all around improving the city. Within the palace however he shed the skin of the Emperor, becoming just Hux, a man who hated the togas and trappings of high society. Ren had seen him in the gardens, wearing nothing but his tunic, feeding scraps to the cats that roamed the Palatine. Hux had sent away the servants who were supposed to groom him with a withering glare when they suggested dying his hair golden to match his name. Ren hadn't been able to resist sniggering to himself as he watched. He was stubborn, refusing gifts from spurious merchants, one of whom, Unkar Plautius was desperate for the Emperor's approval to import slaves. Hux had sworn to Ren that if the man didn't stop he would go down there and behead him himself.

They argued, frequently, over the stupidest of things and Ren had the sneaking suspicion Hux enjoyed it. So few people spoke back to him as Emperor that he relished the chance to verbally spar with someone. Even if it was over something as irrelevant as allowing the cats into the palace. Aside from the ability to talk back to the Emperor, Ren found palace life not much different from his time in the Praetorian. He still patrolled the grounds, only now he was in the company of Hux more often than not. At least, unlike Snoke, Hux never disappeared. He actually met with those who wanted him, discussing matters over with his advisors.

A freedman, former slave, Lor San Tekka was wise and experienced, he knew all the old families and exactly how to deal with them. He had made his way up the social ladder and had valuable insight into every facet of society. Phasma on the other hand, was first and foremost a warrior. She was the daughter of a high ranked Celtic chief in Britannia. One of Hux's legion had sought to make her his bride. Phasma had accepted, providing the man could defeat her in hand to hand combat. He had failed. As had every man who had thought to go up against her. She was extremely shrewd and pragmatic, becoming fast friends with the General and moving to Rome after the Legion moved on.  
Ren had suspected they were sleeping together to begin with but Hux's bedchamber was next to his, and as far as he could tell, the Emperor slept alone.

Not that Hux slept often, he was most likely to be found in the library, reading, writing, searching maps. Hux had big plans and evidently they didn't involve sleep. The quiet little scribe, Mitaka often had to remind him to eat. On the rare occasions that he did, it was a small affair, no regal banquets or feasts. Hux ate with his advisors, the servants, his guards and Ren. It was a new experience for Ren, a seat at the Emperor's table was considered one of the highest honours. Even so, it was quiet, Hux wasn't much of a conversationalist, neither was Ren for that matter. Their evenings were spent in respectful if not amicable silence.

Ren found himself sparring often with Finn, training him as a secondary bodyguard. The young man was still somewhat raw as a fighter. He had managed to surprise Ren once or twice, glancing blows off his scarred shoulder. Ultimately though, Ren beat the man every time and was itching for a better opponent.

Hux often watched these training sessions, even when Ren was practising alone. He moved smoothly, fluidly, almost dancing. He found himself admiring the smooth lines of the man's form as he spun and twisted. This was one of the rare times Ren's grim face was calm, almost serene in his practised dance. It was like ripples on water. Tiny movements grew into great sweeping arcs, elegant twirls of Ren's supple body. It was a beautiful sight really, and Hux felt a little colour rising to his cheeks, a low stirring in his belly.

That feeling was quickly quashed as Mitaka ushered in a breathless messenger. “News Caesar, Unkar Plautius has been found beheaded!” Hux turned, putting on what he mentally referred to as his 'Emperor face'. Stoic. Unimpressed. Not secretly delighted that the foul man had met a well deserved end.

“How terrible, did he have family?” Of course he didn't, Hux was well aware of the fact. Mitaka's love of gossip really had turned out quite handy for gleaning information about those in high places. “We must make sure this will have no impact on trade.” He led the messenger out, making plans to meet with the other high ranking merchants, leaving Ren to his training.

When he returned it was with a grim look of concern, striding towards Ren. “You killed him didn't you?” His face was twisted in a mixture of amusement and disgust. “As helpful as it was, you honestly think I wanted you to assassinate someone?” Ren gave a shrug, running a hand through sweaty hair.

“What does it matter? He's out of your way.” The salt tang of sweat hung in Hux's nostrils, making his nose wrinkle.

“I'd much rather this doesn't come back round to me. I assume you were careful?” A soft scrape as Ren sheathed his sword. Leaning close, he looked Hux in the eyes. Hux was suddenly aware of the distinct size difference between them. Ren may only have been a shade taller but his musculature made him almost twice the width at the shoulders, broader across the chest. A shiver ran up his spine as Ren licked his lips.

“I'm always careful.”

Hux turned on his heel, “Excellent, then there should be no problems.” Ren moved to follow him, surprised when the fiery head popped around the door. “Don't do it again. You will not be rewarded.” They fell into step together as they passed through the corridors of the palace. As they walked into the sunlit courtyard Hux stopped, seeming to consider something as he stroked his beard. “On a completely unrelated note, I believe you should join me at the baths this afternoon. You have been busy after all.” Ren noted the hint of amusement in the Emperor's voice. The hint of a smile on his face. His eyes were almost blue today. Ren had noticed they never looked the same twice. They fascinated Ren and in the back of his mind he wished he had the chance to study them more. Was it just the light? Did they change with emotion? Was there one colour for Hux and one for the Emperor?

Although the palace had its own baths Hux deemed it prudent to be seen at the public ones. They were an important meeting place, so many deals and plans were made at the baths it would be stupid not to take advantage. They were at once a forum, a public library, and a major social hub.

The place was abuzz as they entered through the great arches, high and low-born alike thrilled at the presence of the Emperor in the great complex. Hux for the most part ignored the chatter, hoping for a relaxing afternoon. If people had the courage to approach and talk to them then he would be perfectly amiable but in the back of his mind he half hoped they would be too afraid. He mentally shrugged on the Emperor mantle, distancing himself from those around him.

The air was warm and oil scented, the chatter of patrons filling the expansive rooms. A number of bath workers were hovering, desperate to tend to any needs the Emperor may have. They were ushered into the changing rooms where someone was waiting to take and guard their clothes. Stripped down to their subligaculum Hux got the first real sight of the extent of the scarring on Ren's body. The smooth planes of his stomach were marred by a massive puncture on the left side, a twisted mass of scar tissue covering the toned muscles. Hux had been correct in his assumptions about the man's arm, it only became obvious once it was uncovered. The red scar that cut down Ren's face continued, a deep slash across his shoulder that had undoubtedly damaged the muscles there. They were puckered and twisted yet still impressively broad. Hux wondered exactly what the man had been through to acquire such injuries. Surely guarding for Snoke had not been that dangerous. He made the mental note to at least attempt to get to know Ren better.

They barely exchanged words as they went through the customary bathing routine, entering the palaestra, the gym, to work up a sweat before any actual cleaning took place. Ren immediately headed to the weights, his damaged arm apparently no real hindrance to his strength. Hux on the other hand preferred to run, a few laps of the room to begin with before settling himself next to Ren.

Shaking the hair from his face, Ren looked him over. Hux was much skinnier than the bulky togas made him look, his slim body finely muscled due to military life but still appearing frail. Ren found himself suddenly washed in a wave of protectiveness and frowned. He knew exactly how capable the Emperor was, he was probably just getting caught up in his new role of bodyguard. He was surprisingly strong despite his lithe frame, Ren eyeing Hux as he picked up the weights that he had started with.

After exercise came the cleaning, the dirt and grime scraped from their skin by attendants. The two servants exchanged glances of disbelief, never thinking for a second that Emperor himself would show up at the public baths.

From there they moved to the warm pools, settling into the water with matching sighs. The sparkling mosaic of the ceiling reflected into the water, filling it with swirls of colour, fishes and other sea creatures. A loud whisper came from nearby, “I think that's the Emperor!” and Hux let out a low chuckle. Ducking his head under the water he pretended not to have noticed. Gasping slightly as he resurfaced Hux's eyes met those of Ren, finding them lighter than usual, expression surprisingly warm. Neither spoke, eyes still connected until Ren gave a cough, suddenly unsure of what to say. It occurred to him that despite their near constant proximity these days he and Hux had never really talked.

“So... Are you meeting anyone here today?”

Hux tipped his head back, wet hands running up to push his hair from his face, hoping the water had at least darkened it to a slightly less noticeable shade. “No, at least I haven't planned to. Undoubtedly someone will take the opportunity when they work up the courage to talk to me. But I had hoped for some time to relax.” He stretched out his legs in the water, foot nudging Ren's before being hastily drawn back.

“I suppose even you need to relax some time.”

“I'll have you know that being Emperor is quite a demanding job.” Hux's eyes crinkled in amusement.

“True, you never seem to sleep.”

“What does that matter to you?”

A shrug of broad shoulders, “I'm supposed to watch out for your well-being you know.”

“I'm glad you're taking the job seriously.” Ren's face was its usual sullen pout leaving Hux wondering if the younger man ever smiled. A small part of him wanted to make sure that he did, “I trust everything at the Palace is to your liking?”

Ren shifted, spreading his fingers under the water, eyes on his hands. “It's fine. I've never needed much.” Hux tilted his head, encouraging him to go on, hoping for a least some insight. “There is one thing though.”

“Mm? What's that then?”

“I can't train with Finn, there's no challenge. I need better people to spar with.”

Scratching idly at his beard Hux considered. If Ren was in fact trustworthy he would want him in the best shape possible. If he wasn't however, did he really want the already formidable man's skills improving? “I'm sure I can find someone. I know how it is to want to retain your skills,” gesturing to the scarred shoulder of the man he continued, “although by the looks of things you've seen your fair share of battles.”

Ren grunted, a hand coming up to rub over the red scar. “Yeah, I suppose I have.”

Hux pressed on, “So were you in the military before? I confess I haven't heard much of you, despite your obvious prowess.” Ren grimaced, lips pursed, confusing Hux. Surely it wasn't too hard a question.

“Snoke. He saw me fight and trained me, sent me to the Praetorian, made me their commander.” It wasn't much of an answer but it would do for now.

“And the scars?” Hux knew he was prying a little but if this man as anything like his soldiers he would relish the chance to tell of his victories. Anything that left a scar was a hard fought battle and the fact he was walking around now was a testament to his strength. He watched the darker man's face for some sign of pride but saw only a grimace.

“The one on my side is from a spear, it was...” he seemed to be searching for the words, “a... barbarian from the woods of Kashyyk.” His lips were tight, a thin line, evidently he wasn't going to divulge the story of his shoulder. Hux stood, pointing to a scar of his own, a large white stripe across his lower back.

“I got this one from Phasma's father actually, before we worked things out.” He turned back smiling “Still, I'm glad it was him rather than Phasma. Have you considered sparring with her?”

Ren's eyes flickered darkly, hand rubbing his damaged shoulder. “I don't fight women.”

“Don't let Phasma hear you say that.” Hux smirked, “We'll find you someone to fight. You never know, someone might try to have me killed again.” He sighed, shoulders dropping as he spotted several senior Senate members clustered together, clearly deliberating whether they should approach him. “Or I may die of boredom,” he inclined his head to the group of old men, “perhaps we should move on to an different bath.”

It became almost a game, darting from hot bath to cold bath, from steam rooms scented with rose petals to dry saunas, to the oil scented massage chambers where the attendants looked in in confusion as the almost naked Emperor peered around columns. Sniggering at the bevy of old men searching for him, Hux supposed he really should speak to them. It was only proper. He was steeling himself, ready to assume the Emperor face when out of the corner of his eye he saw Ren's lips flutter, the closest thing to a smile he'd seen yet. With that smallest of motions he changed his mind.

“I think a walk in the gardens would do us well Ren, then perhaps we shall head back to the palace, you will join me for dinner of course.”

Ren looked at the smiling Emperor, so different from his usual serious face. It was as if the sun had broken through clouds, lighting him up, making him look almost a different man. There was a rough jolt somewhere in the region of his stomach and he was instantly aware of their current state of undress. Suddenly desperate to be back in his tunic Ren nodded. Hopefully the fresh air of the gardens would clear his head.

His brain was still fuzzy the next afternoon as he entered the palace gymnasium taking practice swings to stretch out his muscles. He had dined with the Emperor, making small talk of his plans and upcoming festivals in the city, still not entirely sure why Hux was so interested in talking to him. Snoke had wanted him silent and deadly, a beacon of his strength. He was a pillar, he didn't need support, he stood strong on his own. Ren breathed deep to focus himself. Stepping forward to begin his routine he banished Hux from his thoughts, moving through a series of steps twirls and slashes that stretched his reach and calmed his mind. Finally he felt focused.

Ren was deep in concentration, eyes closed when his sword stuck something, a clash of metal jolting him out of his almost trance-like state. He blinked, shaking the stars from his eyes to focus on the interruption. It was Hux, fully armoured, wearing his Legates cloak, scarlet sash in a bow around his waist. It was his sword that had interrupted Ren's swing. Ren gave a huff of annoyance. “Can I help you with something? I thought you were in the library.”

A shrug of narrow shoulders, “Yes Ren, this is what I wear to the library.” Hux said, amusement evident in his voice. “You wanted someone to spar with. And if you won't fight Phasma I'm the next best thing,” he drew his sword back taking a defensive stance, “besides, I don't want to get rusty.”

Ren's dark eyes flashed, Hux really seemed to know how to get under his skin. He didn't need anyone, he didn't need constant conversation and accompaniment. He had gotten on fine without it in the past and he was fine without it now. The familiar prickle of barely held back rage ran down his neck and he lunged forward. The swords clanged as Hux meet his charge, a grim smile set on his face. Ren's skill was evident, furious slashes always pressing forward. Any time Hux tried to attack Ren would twist out of his way, surprisingly elegant in his movements despite his size.

Ren was angry now, not entirely sure why. He knew Hux was trying to help him, trying to keep him happy and he hated him for it. Hux's sword caught his with a loud clang and the redhead stepped forward, sweeping his leg out to hook Ren behind the knee. He stumbled, falling forwards before catching himself, the blunt edge of Hux's practice sword glancing off his elbow. There was no real pain but Ren cried out, rage overtaking him. He grabbed Hux by the wrist, feeling the grind of the delicate bones under his fingertips. Losing himself entirely Ren threw his sword aside, catching the slim man by the waist and throwing him to the floor.

Hux let go of his weapon, rolling backwards, allowing Ren's momentum to carry him as they crashed to the ground. He had no idea where the sudden rush of anger had come from but was determined that he would not lose. He kicked out, catching Ren in the ribs. Ren's fists were wild, bruising the other man in the thigh. Large hands reached for Hux's throat and he responded by jerking his head down, sinking teeth into flesh. Ren jerked back seeming to come to his senses.

“You bit me.” He had Hux beneath him, pinned to the floor by his weight.

“What? Don't expect an Emperor to fight dirty? You don't know me Ren, no more than I know you.” His breath huffed out, chest heaving against Ren's, sweaty hair plastered to his forehead. His eyes were blown out, a deep forest green as they met Ren's. There was a hitch of breath as Ren's gaze moved lower, eyes raking across the pale throat beneath him. The atmosphere was thick with the scent of sweat, the sound of panting, a salt tang in the air. Hux was pinned, waiting for Ren to make the first move, mouth unexpectedly dry. Hux swallowed as Ren's head lowered, only a fraction of space between them, hot breaths mingling.

“You are so right.”

And in an instant, Hux was free, Ren's bulk suddenly lifted. He blinked at the hand outstretched towards him and grasped it, feeling the warmth. Ren refused to meet his eyes when he was pulled to his feet, hands brushing his hair back nervously. “You can tell Phasma I'll train with her.” He strode out of the room, suddenly desperate to be anywhere else in the palace. Hux stood, face impassive, showing nothing of the small thrill that ran through him as Ren glanced back.


	6. Guests and Gifts

“It looks nothing like me!” The somewhat shrill voice of Hux echoed through the marble halls of the palace. In the library Mitaka looked up from the Emperor's correspondence, hoping it had nothing to do with him. In the sunlit courtyard Finn paused in his petting of one of the palace cats, wondering if he should go see what the problem was. The cat, unhappy at the pause in Finn's ministrations batted at his hand, earning herself a scratch behind the ears. In the throne room Ren fought to contain a smirk while Phasma did the opposite, a wide grin on her face. From his seat Lor San Tekka ran a hand across his face, massaging his temples in tired resignation. The Emperor was pacing, colour high on his cheeks, ears red. The object of his frustration held in the palm of his hand.

“I do not look like that!” He held the offending item under Phasma's nose, “Look! Look at the nose! And that chin!” Phasma's grin only grew wider, eyes sparkling with mirth as she exchanged glances with Ren. The usually grim-faced man appeared close to choking, the ghost of a tear in one brown eye. Hux whirled to face his bodyguard. “You. Ren. Tell me what you think of this.” He tipped a single coin into Ren's palm. Still trying to compose himself he brought the glinting metal close to his eye, trying desperately to block out Phasma's increasingly loud laughter.

It was a man in profile, that much could be seen. That man however, was not the Emperor, unless Hux's nose had grown twice as long. The beard was accurate at least but the chin was almost non-existent. Even the crown was wrong, a simple circlet rather than Hux's preferred wreath, which even then, he only wore on festival occasions when performing sacrifices and opening games. Ren let out a short hiss of breath, not trusting himself to open his mouth. He could feel Phasma's eyes burning into him.

They had become close in the weeks they had been sparring, Phasma didn't ask much of him, comfortable in silence. She lived in the moment, caring nothing of the past. When Hux was at the Senate, Ren hovering nearby, bored out his wits by the droning politicians, she would walk. Listening for gossip and gleaning valuable insight to the general populace among the crowds, she prided herself on her ability to blend in with any group. She was completely loyal to the Emperor, but that didn't mean she wouldn't ridicule him should the chance arise.

Hux appreciated that though, with so many people seeing him as the ultimate authority it was nice to just be a normal man sometimes.

This was where Ren confused him. Some days they would talk quite amiably, taking long walks in the gardens or spending time on the balcony watching the chariot races in the stadium below. Other times though, Ren seemed desperate to throw distance between them, retreating to his sullen, silent world without warning. Those moments were what stopped Hux from fully trusting his bodyguard, a ripple of suspicion that tainted their every interaction. Other moments however, made his breath catch, brief glimpses of acerbic humour, little moments where the sullen mask fell to reveal the quite frankly dazzling smile beneath. It was threatening to break through just now, as Ren stared at the offending coin in his hand.

“It's not... great.” The corners of Ren's mouth twitched, laughter bubbling up to spill out in a short burst. Hux sighed pressing his fingertips to his forehead in a mirror of Lor San Tekka. He snatched the coin back, taking another look at the caricature that was supposed to be his face. He glanced from Phasma to Ren and the identical looks of mirth on their faces and found himself letting out a guffaw of his own.

“Oh Gods it's awful isn't it? At least it's just a prototype. I'll have to send Mitaka down with sketches for them.” He tossed the coin to Phasma, knowing she would pass it around the household. They might as well have a laugh. He turned to the older man in his chair, “I'm just so glad they sent this up. Imagine those coins in circulation when the Parthian emissary arrives. They'd be looking for completely the wrong man. With any luck we will have them sorted out by the time of the Ludi Romani.”

Hux stretched himself out with a tired smile. Between the Senate, games, and duties as high priest he really hadn't been getting the sleep he needed. Autumn was approaching and his lonely bed was increasingly cold. The imminent arrival of foreign dignitaries preyed on him. He wanted to keep things as peaceful as he could without appearing weak, trade agreements could be made without bloodshed he hoped. During Snoke's rule the Parthians were ignored as allies leading to vicious bloody war on the borders of the Empire. Hux was just glad he'd been able to get them to meet with him. He would have to be civil and charming without seeming soft. He had to show his military effectiveness without seeming threatening. Peace through strength he reminded himself. Peace through strength.

The Parthians arrived a few weeks later on the eve of Volturnalia. It was a day of feasting and games in the city, an air of festivity all around. Ren stood silent in the great feasting hall of the palace, wondering if Hux's safety would be compromised if he allowed himself some wine. Servants ran in and out with dishes laying a heavily laden table surrounded by low couches. Hux's food taster sampled each dish as it was laid out, a necessary precaution. She saw Ren loitering and gave a grin, bringing him a mug. Ren sipped the watered wine, grateful for it in the last burst of summer heat. Hux was alternating between waiting at the door and examining the food on the table, an air of impatience about him. He settled for taking his place at the head of the table tapping his fingers against the wood.

Finally his guests were announced, sweeping into the room in their lavish robes. A pair of attendants bowed deeply to Hux before turning to the Emissary. He was dressed in robes of a bright orange, fringed with gold, walking proof of the wealth of the Parthian Empire. Hux rose to meet him holding out a pale hand. “Poe Dameron, Emissary of the Parthian Empire, welcome.” His hand was clasped tightly, Poe pulling him forward in an embrace. “Emperor Hux, so nice to meet you at last, I had no idea you'd be as handsome.” Ren snapped up in attention, how dare he? Hux stepped back looking uncomfortable, unaware of the flare of anger the interaction had caused.

“Yes... well, it is a honour to meet you. I trust you had a pleasant journey?”

“It was great. Bibi hated it though.” A chittering came from behind Poe as a small monkey climbed from the back of his robes at the sound of its name, tiny hands gripping his tousled hair. Ren's face twisted, not quite believing the lack of respect this man was showing, bringing animals into the palace. Alright so Hux may have allowed cats the run around the place but that was Hux. He vowed to keep an eye on the bronze-skinned man with his stupid dark eyes and his stupid handsome face. “We travelled with some merchants for a while, unpleasant guys. Did you know their master was beheaded?” Poe's eyes were wide, one of his attendants looking disgusted. Hux gave a thin smile deliberately avoiding looking at Ren.

“Yes I had heard that. But enough of such horrible matters, I believe we have trade of our own to figure out.”

Discussions over dinner went almost better than Hux could have hoped. He had called in Mitaka to write up the first draft of a trade agreement that seemed to benefit both Empires. His only concern was the dazzling smile of Poe inching ever closer to him. The warmth of his leg insistently brushing against Hux's own. He wasn't about to move, maybe it was an intimidation tactic? He would not give ground, no matter how the angry gaze of Ren burned into him. Poe was probably just a naturally friendly person, he couldn't go on all night.

“So Hux, no wife yet?” Poe grinned, hand reaching forward to brush a fiery lock back from Hux's face. “Surely you don't spend your nights alone up here? I'm sure you must want company sometimes.” Hux's eyes narrowed, completely unsure of Poe's motivations.

“I assure you I'm perfectly fine.” Hux could feel his cheeks starting to flush and cursed his pale complexion. He was starting to think that the man's actions had nothing to do with negotiations. One of his attendants had already left, heading for the bed chambers set aside for them in the rarely used guest wing of the palace. The other sat with Mitaka, both wearing similar expressions of feigned disinterest.

From his spot at the wall Ren remained standing, burning hot rage coursing through him. That someone would have the audacity to proposition Hux, to touch his silky soft hair, to gaze into his eyes like that. It wasn't right. It wasn't fair...

Ren wanted to rush over, throw Poe from his chair, chase him out of the palace and make sure he never came back. Instead he stood. Jaw set, he watched the man fawn over Hux, offering wine, softly touching his arm, dark head falling forward to whisper in his ear. He willed Hux to move, to push the man away, to do something other than sit there. There was a loud clatter from outside and a sound of running footsteps causing Poe to finally, thankfully jump back.

It was Finn swearing angrily, “Stupid monkey!” He chased the creature into the room, it chittered angrily, clutching a book in its hands. “I was reading that!” He stopped short as Bibi climbed its master's neck to sit on his shoulder, still brandishing its prize. “Oh, I'm so sorry.”

Poe immediately rose with a wide smile more genuine than any he'd shown Hux. His dark eyes seemed to sparkle as he took in the young guard. “That's quite alright,” grabbing the book from his pet's hands he handed it it Finn, “I'm sorry, please let me make it up to you. Join me for a walk in the gardens?” Finn glanced over to Hux, who gave a small nod, still not entirely sure what the Parthian's game was. Poe's attendant took the opportunity to leave giving Hux a small bow before dashing away.

Gathering his papers Mitaka moved to open his mouth but stopped when he saw the cloud of rage across Ren's face. Instead he jumped up, scuttling back to his refuge of the library.

Hux brushed his hand over his eyes, rubbing at them with the heel of his palm. Slumped into the soft cushions of the couch he breathed. “Well whatever that was, I'm glad it's over. We did quite well I think.” Ren still stood silent, a shadow in the corner of the room. “Ren, you must be hungry, please join me.” The man didn't move, his eyes, as they often were, lost some place else. “Ren?” Hux rose, hand coming out to touch the man softly on the arm. Ren jolted, suddenly seeing the Emperor in front of him. Instinctively he grabbed out, catching Hux by the wrist. They stood, eyes locked. Hux's heartbeat fluttering under the skin of his thumb.

“So? Will you join me?” Hux's voice was a whisper, mouth unexpectedly dry.

“Yes. Always.” A hushed breath as Ren's grip lessened, almost a caress of Hux's arm.

A loud laugh came from the gardens, startling them into movement. Hux returned to the couches, gesturing for Ren to join him. Hesitating Ren took his place at Hux's side softly accepting a cup of wine. “Will they be here for long?” His voice was soft in its questioning, not wanting to sound childish but already desperate for things to go back to normal.

“I should hope not. We made a good start tonight and I fully hope to create a more formal agreement when we meet properly tomorrow.”

“Dameron is very... affectionate.” said Ren in a mumble, hoping Hux wouldn't question too much. He didn't need the other man to know the flare of jealousy that had burned inside him the whole evening.

“Yes,” Hux was looking sideways, scanning Ren's face out the corner of his eye. “He seemed to think I wanted some company.” Ren's fingers gripped tightly on the cushions beneath him, fists clenching unconsciously as Hux continued. “As far as I'm concerned I have all the company I need,” he looked Ren in the eyes, “right here.”

Ren made a motion, as if to lean towards Hux but stopped. He shuffled nervously before giving a small smile, raising his cup to the other man.

In the depths of the night a cloaked figure slipped from the palace, making their way down to the Forum. It was silent, devoid of the usual crowds, only a few torches lit. The night was black, only the shadowiest of figures making their way, low voices in the darkness.

“I don't think this will work, he seems to like being alone. Dameron barely ruffled his feathers.”

“Our girls will be fine, they know exactly what they're doing.”

A cough, “I really don't think he's _that way_ inclined. If at all.”

“Easy then, they don't need to fuck him, just get the poison into his wine. You will open the doors for them, call them a gift.”

“I'll do what I can. His bodyguard though...”

“Hux will be dead before he can do anything.”

“If you're sure.” The figure looked around frantically, “I need to get back.”

“Yes, yes, thank you for the information. Soon the Emperor will be meeting the same fate as Snoke.”

“Shame, the Emissary seems quite taken with him.” The voice became panicky, “This won't affect the treaty will it?”

“We'll send them up in a few days, I’m sure your treaty will be done then; the great games are soon, he'll be receiving plenty of gifts, what's two more?”

Clutching a pouch of denarii the figure returned to the palace where the unknowing Emperor slept alone as always.

The remaining days of the Parthian visit were far less awkward after the initial feast. Poe had developed a fast friendship with Finn and spent most of the hours outside of official meetings walking with him in the gardens and around the city. Hux was happy to let Finn go, it made for a happier Poe at the negotiations table and had the added benefit of keeping Ren in what passed for a good mood. Ren though, despite seemingly being at ease was even more silent than usual, eyes lost in that far away place despite his near constant presence at Hux's side. The more Hux tried to get close, the further away Ren pulled.

It was yet another evening of awkward silences when Phasma swept onto Hux's favourite dining spot on the terrace, on odd look of disdainful amusement on her face.

“One of Poe's attendants took it upon himself to let some people into the Palace. Poor thing seemed so nervous, I think I scare him. Anyway, I talked to him and it seems that Plautius's merchant friends have sent you a...” she wiggled her eyebrows, “...'gift' for the festivals.”

Hux frowned, he had been sent plenty of offerings and gifts as thanks for the Great Games, admittedly he only kept a few of them and redistributed the rest around the palace and temples, it was mostly just food, wine and silks. He balked slightly as the merchants offerings were made clear.

They were women; one tall and willowy, olive skinned with the twin braided hairstyle of the Twi'lek tribes, the other was the colour of red ochre, curvy, wide eyed and pouting, sporting the elaborate jewelled headpiece of a Togruta princess. They sashayed onto the veranda exuding confidence, the easy grace of women completely secure in their own sensuality. They bowed deeply, the gossamer threads of their thin robes shining like stars in the lamplight.

“We are here to serve you Augustus,” the Togruta styled girl spoke in a low husky tone, long eyelashes brushing against her elaborately painted cheek. Phasma shared a glance with Ren who was blinking in disbelief.

“I'll send up some wine,” she said with a smirk. “I trust you'll be staying here Ren?” She wasn't surprised to receive only an angry glare in response. If the innocent flirting of Poe Dameron had got to Ren then the attentions of two professional whores would probably tip him over the edge. Phasma was curious of just how much the dark-haired bodyguard would put up with before confronting his true feelings. She really didn't expect Hux to entertain the women for any longer than he had to.

To be perfectly honest the Emperor could do what he wanted with whomever he wanted, Phasma didn't care one way or another. She had her own plans for the festivals. She'd just rather not have to deal with an angry Ren later.

Not five minutes after Phasma left, Hux's food taster wandered in carrying a large jug. She had the same vaguely amused look and Hux suspected Phasma was to blame. The two girls had moved to drape themselves over his couch, making him sit up straight, avoiding their touch. He didn't want to offend the merchants, especially since he was indirectly responsible for the death of their former master. The girls were clearly expensive. Glittering beads hung around their necks, slim gold chains around their wrists and ankles, their fingers adorned with numerous heavy stoned rings.

Ren gripped the pommel of his sword tightly. Part of him wanted to stay, to do his duty but his guts twisted at the thought of seeing Hux with those women, his lithe body wrapped around theirs, touching, caressing. No. Ren definitely didn't want to see that. On the other hand he dreaded being asked to leave, to have the vocal confirmation that Hux didn't want him around. Hux said nothing, eyes still moving between the two courtesans.

The servant girl poured a small cup of wine, drinking it down and waiting for a few minutes. With no immediate reaction she nodded and moved to pour some for the Emperor. “No need.” The taller woman reached out, taking the heavy jug and shooing the servant girl away. The girl visibly bristled as she looked over the skimpily dressed newcomers. As she went back inside her glare almost matched Ren's.

“Perhaps we should retire to your rooms?” The woman took a swig from the jug, red running down her slim neck. She gave a silvery laugh, russet Twi'lek braids shaking as she stalked towards Hux. The copper skinned woman moved to meet her, pink tongue coming out to follow the path of the wine on her companions skin. They moved in unison, a synchronised attack on Hux's senses. One woman lowered herself onto his lap, hips undulating. Ren gripped his sword tighter and looked away.

The other woman busied herself with the Emperor's cup, the ring on her finger sliding open unnoticed to Hux who was frozen in the arms of her partner. He didn't know where to look, where to touch. Heat was rising in his cheeks as a heavy wave of discomfort swept over him. The olive skinned woman was stirring his wine with her finger and gave a wide dazzling smile as she handed it to him. “Relax Caesar, we know what we're doing.”

She swooped in behind her partner, grasping one supple breast. Emerald eyes met Hux's own, stubborn and stormy grey in the dim light as the copper skinned woman leaned forward to push the folds of Hux's toga off his shoulder. “You really should send your guard away Caesar.” She dipped her mouth to his neck, his pulse directly under her lips. Hux tilted his head, unconsciously allowing her access when his eyes met the dark brown of Ren's. They were darker than he'd ever seen them, and cold. The dreamlike expression so common when he stared off was gone, replaced by a stony mask. Ren was a statue, cold and hard and Hux wanted nothing more than to go to him, to bring some kind of warmth to his frozen countenance. The warm wet press of a tongue on his skin was enough to send him moving.

“Ladies please, I must thank your masters for their generosity but I am tired tonight. You would be best to leave.”

His statement was met, not with disappointment but with matching smiles, “Of course.”

“We'd be happy to escort you to your bed.”

“We can bring the wine.”

They were still hanging over him, the scent of cypress and lavender on their skin. He took a small sip from his cup before gently pushing the women from him. “I'm sorry but I sleep alone. You aren't needed.” His expression hardened, “You aren't wanted.” He gestured to the palace interior as he remembered his part, he was supposed to be a generous Emperor, “Please feel free to have some food and drinks before you go.” The courtesans blinked in unison, matching expressions of surprise widening their pretty features. It was obvious they weren't used to being turned down. “Ren.” The dark head turned, eyes still blank. “Please make sure these ladies have a decent meal and then show them out. They won't be staying.” His voice was kind but firm, making it clear there would be no room for arguments. He took another larger gulp of wine as Ren led the women out. The copper-haired woman was watching him over her shoulder as she went, eyes shining triumphantly. Her job was done.

Not ten minutes had passed before Ren returned, throwing himself onto the couch next to Hux. “I can't believe that! Whores! They sent you whores!” His voice was high, eyes wide. “Does everyone want to get into your bed?”

Hux gave a low laugh, “Don't be ridiculous. They want to get into the Emperor's bed, not mine. You really don't think I can see through them?” Ren coughed, eyes on his feet.

“I didn't mean that, I know you're not stupid it's just...” Hux was holding his gaze and he found his words trailing away.

“I appreciate the honestly Ren. That's what I like about you. I can count on one hand the number of people who talk to me like a person. To the rest of the world I am the Emperor,” pausing, Hux looked out on the torches burning below, the sounds of laughter floating through the darkness, “nothing more than that.” Hux's hand was inches from his, if he moved just a little closer...

Without conscious thought Ren found himself moving forward, wanting to embrace the man, to show him just how much of a person he was. In his haste he knocked Hux's hand, spilling the half empty cup of wine down his robes. They jumped up together in a jumble of words and apologies. The red liquid spread like blood down Hux's front as he brushed himself down. He drew back, both regretting and craving the distance, “I think we should definitely call this a night, don't you Ren?”

Ren looked nervous, wondering if Hux was choosing to ignore his advance or if he simply hadn't noticed. He retreated once more inside himself. He wasn't going to force something that wasn't there.

“Yes, you're right. We're done here.”


	7. Fever and Sweat

Ren woke early, blinking with tiredness. His night had been plagued with dreams of himself in place of the courtesans Hux had been sent. He had been dressed in silks and transparent flowing fabric, jewels in his hair and face painted exquisitely. He had seen himself in Hux's lap sharing wine and olives. Hux had run his hands through Ren's hair, breath whispering words that he couldn't quite remember. He could still feel the hands at his hips, the lips on his neck, the stubble grazing down his throat...

It wasn't meant to be though, this dream had none of the gauzy shimmer that accompanied his future sight. It was his imagination, nothing more. This wasn't the first time he'd had these sort of dreams and as always he cursed himself. There was no way Hux was interested, the Emperor deserved the best, and that certainly wasn't him.

Groaning he rose. These were the only times he thought of Hux as the Emperor, something unattainable. Hux blazed like the sun and Ren was lucky to even be bathed in his light. Ren stretched, shoulders popping as he dressed. With the great games in progress it was unlikely that Hux would leave the palace until the afternoon. Most of his ceremonial functions took place after the work day was over. He was a little surprised not to hear Hux already up and about, he was an early riser, a habit drummed into him in the military.

Slipping silently into the adjoining bedchamber Ren saw the form of Hux still in bed, a curled lump under the covers. Not wanting to miss an opportunity to tease the man, Ren paced over. He ignored the small part of his mind telling him to climb in and curl himself around the Emperor's sleeping form. “Did those whores wear you out? It's not like they did much with you. Hux?” There was no response, just a feeble stirring and a low groan. Panic fluttered up Ren's spine as he peeled back the soft sheets to reveal Hux underneath.

He was curled on his side, arms crossed across his stomach. His fingers twitched sporadically, fists clenching. His normally pale skin was practically luminous in the early dawn light, freckles standing out in stark contrast. Hux's eyes were closed, brows furrowed and drenched in a cold sweat. His breath was shallow. His chest barely moved to draw in air. Ren inched forward, placing a hand on one shaking shoulder. Hissing in a breath he drew it back, the man was as cold as marble. His mind raced, he needed to do something, tell someone. Hastily wrapping the sheet back around Hux he dashed to his own room, returning with his own blanket and cloak. He wrapped them tightly, a cocoon of warmth around the stone cold body.

“I need to go, I need to get help. You'll be fine.” He wasn't sure if he was telling Hux or himself, “You'll be fine. I'll make sure of it.” Hux's eyelids fluttered at the sound of his voice but nothing more.

Ren scrambled through the hallways of the palace, sandals slipping on the hard stone floors. He needed Lor San Tekka, the older man would surely know what to do. He wasn't in his bedchamber. The throne room was empty. The gardens contained only cats as always. Ren could feel his panic growing, breath tight in his chest. He skidded into the servant's dining chamber where Poe Dameron and Finn were sitting, heads together, feeding his monkey scraps.

“Tekka. Where is Lor San Tekka?” the words burst from his lips in a growl causing the pet to dive under the table with a shrill squeal. Heads were turning from all corners of the room, other servants at their low tables. Ren gritted his teeth, staring at them in challenge as the buzz of conversation grew louder in his ears.

“Whoa, hey calm down buddy.” Poe stood with a frown of concern, hands reaching out to grasp Ren's shoulders. He ignored the jerk Ren gave, shaking him away. “Finn saw him in the kitchens, what's wrong?”

Finn was nodding, “He'll be here soon,” his voice was gentle, plainly confused at Ren's distress. “You don't usually eat down here,” he said, face suddenly falling as realisation dawned. “If you're here, where's the Emperor, you usually eat with him?” He stood, shoulder to shoulder with Poe, voice lowering to a whisper. “Is that it? There's something wrong with Hux?”

He was shoved unceremoniously out of the way as Ren saw the older man entering from the other side of the room. Servants scattered as he rushed over, cutting a swathe through the crowd assembling for their morning duties. Tekka balked a little at the sight of Ren rushing towards him before realising the man was shaking, lip quivering as his words rushed out, “He's sick, ill, he's not moving and he's so cold and I don't know what to do, you need to help him.” His dark eyes were wide and pleading, suddenly looking so much younger, deep voice trembling, “I don't know what to do.”

Lor San Tekka stormed into action with the speed of a man half his age. The servants were left to their usual duties with a warning not to disturb Hux. Finn was sent to fetch a doctor. Unlike former Emperors Hux did not yet have one of his own. There were plenty of them in the city and Finn ran as fast as he could to find one. His speed could mean the Emperor's life. Poe was left to try and calm Ren as Tekka hurried to the Emperor's bedchamber. The dark haired man was trembling, broad shoulders shaking with distress. What had happened? He was supposed to protect Hux.

His mind immediately flew to the previous night. “Those women!”

“What? What women? Poe's handsome face was blank and confused. Startled at Ren's sudden movement, he jumped back as the man turned to him. Ren was shaking with anger now.

“Poison.”

“Poison?” Poe's voice was flat, “Isn't that why you have the food taster girl?”

“They must have put it in after she left. I knew I couldn't trust them. What?” Poe was smirking, a hand coming up to run through dark waves.

“Look, I don't really know you but I get the impression you don't really trust anyone.” Ren blinked, he couldn't really argue with that. They were interrupted by Phasma, radiant as always despite the early hour.

“What is all the commotion about?”

Ren moved to open his mouth but was cut off by Poe, “The Emperor is ill, Ren suspects he may have been poisoned.” Phasma swore under her breath, slim eyebrows arching together in concern. “Finn's getting a doctor.” Poe added.

Phasma was looking Ren over. His jaw was set, eyes shining with a mixture of anger and fear. “It'll be fine Ren,” Phasma clapped him roughly on the shoulder, “Hux has survived worse. I remember back in Britannia, one of his soldiers went looking for mushrooms...”

Her words were drowned out in the turmoil of Ren's thoughts. The prostitutes had been sent by the merchants. They had mentioned Unkar Plautius, were they really so stupid as to make it that obvious? If it was them. If it was revenge. It was his fault. He felt it with a certain surety, it was his fault. Eyes unseeing he brushed past his companions, not hearing their calls of his name as he rushed back to Hux's bedchamber. Lor San Tekka was at Hux's side looking entirely unsurprised as Ren ran in. Hux was still deathly pale, lips ashen grey. Tekka had a hand on Hux's forehead white eyebrows creased.

“Can you help him?” Ren was taken aback by the worry he heard in his own voice. He hadn't been aware that Hux meant as much to him. He knelt down, leaning on the soft sheets. “This is all my fault, you were right. I wasn't careful, they knew. I'm so sorry.”

Tekka looked at the younger man with compassion. Maybe there was hope for him after all.

The doors opened once more as Phasma and Poe arrived followed shortly by a breathless Finn who was carrying someone on his back. “Her name is Maz Kanata, the girl at the Jedi shrine said she's the best there is.”

It was a woman, old and shrunken, eyes tiny in their sockets. She trotted to the Emperor's prone form, giving it a look over before clapping her hands. “Everyone out!” Her voice was more powerful than her stature suggested, “My bag please.” Finn handed her a bulging satchel that she dropped to the floor and began rummaging in. She stopped for a second, regarding everyone, eyes lingering on Ren for a second, “Didn't I tell you to get out?” Shooing them from the room, the door was shut with a slam.

The group stood for a second glancing at each other before Lor San Tekka spoke. “We should get down to the audience chamber Phasma, just in case anyone is there today.”

“I really don't care if anyone is there today.” Phasma's voice was harsh, she hadn't believed the severity of Hux's condition until she had seen him immobile, lips grey and corpselike. “The festivals are on, they'll be expecting to see him at the games.”

“I'll go,” said Poe, biting his lip in concern, “I'm technically a diplomat. If I go with you then that's official enough isn't it?”

Lor San Tekka sighed, “It's a start. We can probably buy a few days before people start wondering where the Emperor is. With any luck that will be all we need.” He turned to Finn, “We need to make sure everything keeps running smoothly here, I'll leave the household to you and Mitaka while Phasma and I represent the Emperor.”

“What about me?” Ren's hands were twitching, desperate to find the merchants who had done this. He wanted to rip their heads off with his bare hands. He needed to do something to help.

“You stay with Hux,” Phasma answered before Tekka could open his mouth. “You're his personal guard, so guard him.” She gave him a weak smile, “He needs someone that he trusts here.”

It felt as if Ren had swallowed a rock, landing hard in his stomach. Hux trusted him. Hux trusted him and he'd repaid him by getting him poisoned. An odd pain ripped through his stomach, if he had been alone he would have sobbed. Head bowed, hair in front of his face he sat as the rest of the group went on their way.

He paid no notice to the passage of time, lost inside his head as he so often was. The sun was past its peak when he was joined on his seat. It was a cat. The rush of the day must have caused someone to be lax in their duties, leaving a door open for the little beast to sneak inside. She looked at Ren with wide yellow eyes and yawned before stretching leisurely to sink her claws into his leg. The pain drew Ren out of his own mind, jolting to see the orange creature staring at him. He gave her a soft shove, which she resisted by flopping over onto her side, rolling to expose her belly. Smiling gently Ren scratched at the soft fur until the cat grabbed his arm, kicking out with her lower legs. Ren decided he liked her.

The cat was lounging in his lap purring when the little doctor finally opened the door clutching a bundle that Ren recognised as his own cloak. The cat darted away, an orange blur as he stood up, questions falling from his lips.

“Will he be OK? What did you do? Was it poison? I knew it was poison.”

“This must be yours.” She handed the cloak to him, “Quick thinking, he needs to sweat the poison out.” Ren moved to open his mouth and she held up a hand, stopping him. “Yes, you were right. It was poison, and an extremely potent one. Luckily he doesn't seem to have gotten a full dose.”

Ren murmured, “It was in the wine, I spilled his wine.”

Maz's face split into a wide grin, “Well then, you probably saved his life.” She stretched to her full diminutive height, back popping loudly. “It will be a few days before it is out his system. I've given a concoction to make him vomit but he will still need to be watched.”

“You're not staying?”

“Listen my boy, a lot of people need me. That one in there,” she nodded her head towards the closed door, “he needs you.” She gave another grin at Ren's puzzled face, “Oh don't be like that I've seen those eyes before. I saw the way you looked at him. The lovers always have the same eyes.”

“Lover?!”

The old woman gave him a sly wink, “I won't say anything.” She wandered towards the stairs, “But if anyone wants to know who the Imperial doctor is you tell them my name. Now make sure to keep him wrapped up and warm. The fever should go down in about a day and I'll be back to check on him.”

She refused Ren's offer to walk her back, chivvying him towards Hux's room. “I can make my own way. You have a patient to take care of.” And with that she left.

Hux's room was still dark, wooden shades pulled across to block the harsh sunlight. A faint haze of incense smoke hung in the air. Hux was barely visible under his blankets, only a small flame of hair sticking out. Ren crouched down, taking the opportunity to brush it aside with the tip of his finger, barely touching the bright strands. Hux's face was still ashen but his lips had returned to their natural pink giving Ren hope. The soft wool of Ren's cloak tickled his arm as he tucked it around the sleeping man and settled down to wait. Eventually he would wake and Ren would be there when he did.

Phasma brought him dinner that night, joining him to sit on the floor while Hux lay prone on the bed. He had barely moved in the hours that Ren had sat. Phasma brushed a hand across his forehead, eyes softer than Ren had ever seen them. “Wake up soon you stupid bastard,” her voice was low in the twilit room. Hux groaned and tried to move himself. Phasma and Ren shared a look of surprise.

“Hux, can you hear us?” Ren whispered, afraid to raise his voice any more. The man lay still once again breathing deeply. Glancing at Phasma, Ren shrugged, “Maybe it only works if you insult him.”

Inhaling sharply Phasma drew herself up, “Right! Wake up you idiot, you have an Empire to run and I will not do it for you! On your feet soldier!” Hux's face twisted in pain, eyes opening in a brief flicker, blearily searching the room. He found Ren still crouched beside him and gave a weak smile. Phasma patted his hair once more. “That'll do for now. Ren, if you need a break at any point just let me know. I'll be in the library, might as well keep working on the Parthian treaty,” she gave the prone form of Hux a soft nudge, “even if some of us are still asleep.”

As the night darkened Ren felt his eyes drooping, dozing fitfully. He didn't dare move, not even when the lantern extinguished itself with a small hiss. His head was propped against the bed, spare cloak wrapped around him for warmth. Eyelids falling shut he felt the darkness of sleep overwhelm him.

He was woken by the sounds of movement beside him, blankets and sheets sliding down as they were violently kicked off. Pained groans came from Hux as he thrashed, sweat dripping from his forehead. Ren was quick to rise, hand coming out to grab the redhead by the shoulder. “Hux, you need to relax. It's OK.”

The room span in front of Hux's eyes. The dark form in front of him slowly coalescing into the figure of Ren. He blinked, his stomach cramping, shooting spikes of pain through his limbs. His flesh was on fire, cooled only at the point Ren held his shoulder. He tried to speak but his mouth was sand, his tongue useless and dead. The Ren shadow shifted, blurring again before scattering into dust. Hux cried out, hating himself for the weakness, he didn't want to be left alone. He was shivering now, the night air pricking his flesh, he was warm before. Had the warmth left with Ren? A small noise came from beside him and he tried to jump back but his body was lead. He was so heavy, why couldn't he move?

The moon swam in front of his eyes and in his mind he called out to Diana to help him. The goddess answered by turning into Ren. He felt a strong arm around his back as he was pulled into a sitting position. Water splashed against his face and there was a cup at his lips. He was warm again and leaned into the source, his pain lessening as he pushed his heavy body closer. “You need to drink,” a voice rumbled under his ear and the cup at his lips was tilted towards him. Hux lapped at the water, feeling it spill down his front like blessed rain. He gulped deeper. The cool liquid ran through his veins, clearing his head a little. He was in bed, head resting against Ren's broad chest. Fire shot through his limbs as he struggled to raise himself to look at the other man and he hissed in a breath.

“Easy, don't move. Just rest.” The normally gruff tones were oddly soothing and Hux leaned back, letting himself drift off once more. Ren fussed with the sheets, wrapping Hux's skinny body carefully, hoping he wouldn't throw them off again. Once he was sure the man was asleep he pulled the cushions from a chair and made himself a makeshift pallet alongside the bed. When Hux woke again, he would be there. No matter what, he would be there.

The next day found Hux much the same. He woke occasionally, alternating between shivers that wracked his body and fits of sweating that made him throw his covers from the bed, then complain at the cold a few minutes later. A number of people visited throughout the day giving Ren a brief respite to go outside and stretch his legs. No one mentioned his bed next to Hux. Lor San Tekka found him in the gardens comforted once more by the ginger cat. “It looks like the Emperor is making good progress.” He gave Ren a soft smile, the first he had seen on the older man.

“Is he awake?” Ren asked eagerly, ready to move the cat and rush back to Hux's side.

“No, not any more. It was only for a few minutes. He did ask for you though.” Tekka watched as the usually angry young man's face softened. Dark eyes turned to meet his own.

“Thank you. I know we barely talk, but thank you.”

“No need, Benignus.” Tekka watched the blow land, realisation dawning on Ren's face.

“What did you call me?” His voice shook, barely a whisper. “You know me?”

“I know your family Ben, I knew your Uncle, I know who you are and what you've done.” Ren rose in a single movement, cat dashing away into the bushes. His fists were clenched as he stepped towards Tekka. Raising his hands the older man sought to placate Ren before his anger overflowed. “I've not said anything, and I won't. Your life is your own. It's your story to tell. Or not, as the case may be.” Stopping Ren considered the old man, who continued speaking, “May I just suggest one thing? Tell Hux who you are. If anyone, he should know.” His eyes were tired as he patted the younger man on the shoulder. “In the last two months the Empire has improved immeasurably, things are moving in the right direction and I hope we can continue the good work. All of us.”

Ren walked the gardens a little longer, lost in thought. It was only as the light started to fade that he returned to the palace. He passed Maz at the doors, the little doctor seemed extremely happy, “The Emperor's fever should break tonight. He'll be back to his charming self sooner than you think.” Ren opened his mouth only to be cut off by the wave of a walnut brown hand, “No need to say thank you, that lovely young lady Phasma has already paid me. On you go, get inside.”

Dinner was a slightly happier affair that evening with the prognosis that Hux would soon be back to normal and it was with a lighter heart that Ren retired to their room that evening. He found Hux tossing and turning, covers thrown off the bed once more. He was moaning, but not with pain this time.

His thin frame arched off the bed, sunset hair in disarray, hips thrusting insistently in the air beneath the thin sheet. Ren's mouth went dry at the sight, he wanted to rush over, take him in hand, touching everything. Hux's mouth was open, panting. His skin shone with sweat in the early moonlight and Ren wanted nothing more than to taste it. Instead he turned to leave, hand on the door as he heard Hux's voice whisper out.

“Ren.”

Stomach tying itself in knots, Ren slipped out. He leaned his forehead against the cool wall outside. He couldn't watch that, he would hate himself if he did. He'd only just gained Hux's trust, he wasn't going to throw it away like that. He waited, wondering when to go back, Hux still wasn't completely well. He needed to be there. An ear against the door revealed only silence and Ren peeked through the crack. Hux was still once more, face peaceful.

It was only then that Ren found himself able to move, settling down into his uncomfortable cushion bed. He took one last look at Hux's face, surprised when clouded green eyes met his own. Hux breathed out, hand limply stroking across Ren's eyelids, his nose, his lips. “Ren, you are so beautiful.” His eyes closed once more, breathing getting deeper. Ren let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding, watching pale lashes flutter against paler skin. Tentatively reaching out he clasped Hux's now limp hand, bringing it softly to his lips.

“So are you.”


	8. Breath and Dust

When Hux finally awoke two days later it was dawn, early Autumn sunlight shining in. He blinked, sitting up. His head felt clear for the first time, colours brighter, scents sharper. As he leaned over to get up he saw Ren curled in a nest of blankets, clothes and hair in disarray. A memory of heat and arousal flowing through him surfaced, and the image of Ren's face beside his. He remembered warmth and strong arms wrapped around him. He could feel Ren's hand in his, the memory of his voice causing a flutter in Hux's chest.

Was any of it real?

Ren's face was smooth as he slept, calm and serene. Hux counted the moles on his face, idly wondering if they tasted any different from the rest of his skin. He gave himself a shake. That was not the way he should be thinking. For all he knew the man had guarded him during his illness and nothing more. He had the sneaking suspicion that the more sensual of his memories were nothing more than a dream, a fever induced delusion.

With that he stood, feet shaking unsteadily. He moved slowly, getting used to the weight of his own body. He made it barely three steps before he heard Ren stirring. “You're awake. How are you feeling?”

Hux's legs trembled a little as he faced the other man, “Shaky, but other than that I feel human again.” He nodded to the makeshift bed, “You were still on guard duty?”

A tentative smile, almost shy, “I'm always on guard duty with you.” A ripple of uncertainty coursed through Hux's body and he wished he could sort his real memories from the fever dreams. Ren was emerging from his nest, “I should let the others know. You've not missed too much, Phasma and Tekka have been covering for you, and the Parthians are still here. Well, two of them, one of the attendants has run off.” Dark hair was pushed from Ren's face as he spoke. His eyes were tired, dull and Hux felt a flash of guilt.

“Once you've informed them I want you to take the day off.” His hand reached out to brush a stray lock from Ren's scarred cheek, “You look exhausted and I need my people well rested.” Ren leaned into the touch for a fraction of a second before opening his mouth to argue, “No excuses, I'll be in the palace all day catching up. You. Sleep.” Hux cut him off, folding his arms in finality.

The atmosphere in the palace was one of both business and celebration. The agreement with the Parthian Empire was finally settled. Petitioners were greeted and dealt with. The food taster was reassured that she wouldn't be executed. Hux met with people willing to track down and exact revenge on his poisoners. All in all a good day.

In the meantime Ren slept in his own bed for the first time in days.

He dreamed of storm clouds and a roiling, grey-green sea. A herd of wild horses raced through the city, flint sharp hooves trampling all those in their way. They were followed by the rolling grey waves of the ocean, charging ahead of it like seafoam. Faceless men in the garb of merchants screamed in fear as the ocean rolled over them. Ren stood on the crest of the hill, guarding the doors of the palace. The waves rolled closer, slowing as they reached him, trickling forward to lap at his toes. Ren sheathed his sword and walked forward. The ocean receded in his wake, the curls of the tide pulling at his ankles. A voice called to him from the palace, a warning. Ren ignored it. The ocean was drawing him in and he followed. Another shout, louder this time and a tug on his wrist. He turned to see the Emperor, skin shining like bronze, hair a wreath of flame, golden and glowing in the storm. His mouth opened, not a shout this time, a whisper.

“Come home.”

When he woke it was dark, and he silently cursed himself. He hadn't expected the exhaustion overwhelming him the instant he lay on a proper bed. Silently he walked to the adjoining room, glancing to see if Hux was asleep. The bed was empty. Ren swore under his breath. The man really was an idiot, he couldn't afford to lose sleep, not so soon after his recovery. Ren shrugged on his cloak and set out to find him.

Hux was in the library poring over letters. Mitaka was beside him, dark hair splayed on the table, head on his hands as he snored softly. Ren was surprised to see his friend, the ginger cat in Hux's lap. The redhead looked up at Ren's entrance eyes a murky green in the lamplight. “Phasma has already lectured me once about going to bed. Don't tell me you're going to do the same.” His tone was serious but the crinkles around his eyes said otherwise. “If you wait just a moment I'll put these away. Then I'll be a good little Emperor and go to bed.” Ren felt himself smile and settled down at the table sliding some parchment safely out of the way of Mitaka's drooling mouth. The scribe was woken as they left, stuttered apologies falling from his lips only to fall on deaf ears as Hux and Ren left together.

They walked in silence to Hux's bedchamber, atmosphere fizzing between them. Hux could feel Ren's gaze prickling on his skin and made a decision as they reached his door. “Do you want to come in?” Ren blinked, stomach fluttering, suddenly nervous. He wasn't sure why, he'd spent the last few nights at Hux's side. When an answer didn't seem to be forthcoming Hux continued, “You see, I remember _things_ from when I was ill, and I'm not entirely sure what I said or did but I know you were there. At least I think you were. I'm not sure.” He shook his head slightly trying to shake the real memories from the false. “I'd like to know.”

Stomach fluttering at the offer Ren ran a hand through his hair, “I think maybe it's for the best if I don't tonight,” He was perturbed by Hux's uncertainty. What did he think they'd done? “We can talk in the morning, you need rest now.”

“I'll be at the temples in the morning, we owe several sacrifices for my recovery, the cavalry parades are coming up and Neptune Equester should be honoured. Tomorrow afternoon maybe?”

“Yes. That's fine. Goodnight Hux.”

Hux made a motion, as if to raise his hand before immediately halting himself. “Goodnight Ren.”

Ren slipped back to his own bedchamber. He didn't sleep, he tossed and turned, he got up to pace only to return to his bed to lie awake. More than once he got up, walked halfway to Hux's room and turned back, shaking himself to gaze into the darkness once more. Things could wait until tomorrow. They could talk then.

The next morning Hux returned the city. The temples were crowded and smoky as always, the scent of blood and burned offerings filling the air with a foul perfume. Hux was waylaid by priests and wellwishers, petitioners and sycophants of all kinds. Ren was a statue behind him and all Hux wanted was to get back to the palace where they could talk alone. The weight of his feelings for Ren were constant and he had to find out one way or another if they were reciprocated. He was sure he hadn't imagined it.

They were being followed, Hux could see in the corner of his eye. Somewhat surprisingly Ren hadn't noticed, despite being the focus of her attentions. The young woman darted between the crowds, sylphlike, eyes always on Ren. Hux could feel the analytical part of his mind kicking into gear. She was young and slim, clearly used to dealing with the crowds, a thief maybe? No that wasn't right, she moved in the open, people around seemed to recognise her, a local then. Her eyebrows were creased in concentration, eyes searching Ren's face. She recognised him, Hux realised. Interesting.

Turning to Ren, Hux debated informing him of their stalker but decided against it, he wanted to know more. Ren's eyes were fixed on the temple of Janus in front of him, a personal god of his.

“You should go in.” said Hux, with a gentle nudge at Ren's side. “If you feel the need to talk, that is.”

Ren was biting his lip, fingers twisted slightly in the grey wool of his cloak, “I can't leave you standing out here unguarded.”

“Ren, you know me. I can handle myself. Go.”

With a glance backwards Ren made his way into the quiet temple, Hux was glad. His stomach was in knots of anticipation. Something was going to happen today, be it for the better, or worse. The knotted brown hair of the girl flashed by his side and he turned, clearing his throat.

“Excuse me young lady, do you have a moment?” He put on his best Emperor face as she faced him. Her cheeks were flushed, eyes stubborn.

“How may I serve you Caesar?” Her voice was low, brown eyes fixed firmly on the ground in front of them.

“Hux. Please, no need to be so formal. I just noticed you seemed to recognise my bodyguard there. Do you know him?”

“I might. I'm not sure.” She bit her lip, an unconscious gesture, so similar to Ren when he was unsure and Hux felt a sudden irrational fondness for the stranger. She definitely knew Ren, a relative maybe?

“Well if you need to be sure, we are at the palace.” Hux extended the offer without thinking as the girl glanced over his shoulder. Ren was already emerging from the temple and Hux felt the now familiar jolt in his stomach as their eyes met. He knew the girl was gone. His thoughts refocused once more on the man in front of him.

It seemed that the fates were kind to them as they made their way back that afternoon, possibly as a result of the fine bull Hux had sacrificed to Neptune. The crowds were thinner, the business day had ended. Most people who stopped them merely wanted to greet the Emperor before hurrying on their way to afternoon leisure activities or the baths. Lunch was a quick affair with the rest of the household and both men found themselves with little appetite, the anticipation palpable in the air.

Wanting privacy Hux led them to a smaller room that Ren had never been in. He wasn't surprised, the palace was vast, only a few spaces receiving regular use. It held a low seat and a number of cushions. Hux sat and beckoned for the younger man to join him. He felt a great swelling in his chest, a combination of anticipation, happiness and nerves.

“Firstly Ren, I need to know. What happened while I was ill? I remember you being there but everything else is somewhat blurry.”

Ren felt his face becoming hot at the memory of Hux's moans, the whisper of his name. “You were asleep mostly. Sometimes you would wake and you were in pain. I couldn't do much to help that. I was told to keep you warm so I made sure you kept your blankets on. I helped you drink when you needed it...” His voice trailed off as Hux moved closer, the heat of his thigh brushing against Ren's, “There really isn't much more to say.”

“So I didn't say anything.” Hux backed up abruptly. He had been certain he'd done something to reveal his feelings to Ren. He stood, suddenly regretting the words.

“Well there was one thing.” The deep voice was soft, almost a whisper. Hux turned, eyes once more meeting those of the younger man. They sparkled, and Hux felt his breath catch. He felt unsteady, as if the fever had suddenly returned, his legs failing again. There was a rattle of chairs and he realised with a jolt that it wasn't him wobbling, it was everything. The room swayed, a sudden lurch spurring them into motion.

Ren grabbed Hux, throwing them both to the floor as cracks appeared in the stone walls. Hastily he covered them both with the cushions. A low rumble was sounding from the depths of the earth startled screams beginning in both the palace and the streets below. The ground lurched and swayed as the two men gripped each other tightly. The smell of dust rose, bricks separating to rain pebbles down on them. A large crash nearby made them jolt, the light was gone. Hux felt Ren's fingers grip him tighter around the waist, his own around Ren's broad shoulders.

The scattered drops of rock pattered like rain around them as the world continued to groan and rock. Ren's eyes were closed, face buried in Hux's hair. The floor beneath them arching and shuddering, rolling like ocean waves before all movements stopped. Their chests heaved against each other in the dark, breaths shuddering.

Gingerly Hux raised himself from Ren's chest. Cushions slid off with a scatter of gravel. The air was silent now, broken only by the sound of their breathing. Hux blinked in the darkness seeing only small pinpricks of light where the door had once been. The crash they had heard was the couch, smashed to matchsticks by a chunk of the ceiling. Feeling his way Hux scrambled to where the door should have been. There were only rocks.

“Ren, can you come here? We may be able to move these.”

He heard the man rise, breath still uneven. Their hands brushed together as Ren tried to get a grip on the rockfall. Hux's fingertips scraped across rough stone, unable to find purchase. He felt the skin on his palm split on a particularly jagged shard and hissed out in pain. Ren was still panting.

“Are you alright?”

Ren couldn't breathe, the small space was airless, his chest tight. He could see sunlight on the other side of the rocks, but he couldn't move them. He couldn't move the rocks. They were trapped. He couldn't breathe and they were trapped. He crouched down on the ground, head in his hands. He needed to breathe. He couldn't breathe. Clutching at his hair he desperately tried to inhale. His chest was too tight. The air was too thick. He could taste the dust on his tongue.

“Ren!” Hux was crouched beside him now, hands on top of his own. He could see the faintest outline of Hux's face in front of his. “Look at me. Listen to me. I have you. We are going to be fine.” Ren's eyes widened to focus on Hux. He shook, lungs still refusing to draw breath. “Just listen to me Ren, I need you to breathe with me. Can you do that?” Ren nodded, his head still in Hux's hands. “Right, nice and slow.” His tone was calm and soothing, the same voice Ren had heard him use on skittish cats. His hair was being petted now as well. “Breathe in.” Ren tried, a short stuttering breath that made his chest seize.

“I can't. Hux, I can't, I can't do it.” He felt his hand grasped and brought forward to rest on Hux's chest.

“Yes you can, just follow me. In.” He felt the rise of the thin body under his hand, the thundering heartbeat of the other man. Hux was warm and so very alive. Ren wasn't going to let him down. He inhaled, slowly and surely, lungs filling with oxygen. Hux's hand moved, resting against his own heart, “Good. Now exhale.” They breathed out together, breaths warm puffs on the other's skin. In and out. In and out. Ren felt the pain in his chest ease, body slowly relaxing. He took his hand from Hux's chest and sat back on the dust covered cushions.

“Do you think we'll get out?”

“Of course. If we can clear the rubble from our side of the doorway. I think most of the debris is on the other side, but it will make it easier to call if we hear someone.”

“You definitely think they'll come looking?”

Ren didn't need to see Hux's face to know his expression, “I'm the bloody Emperor. They'd better come looking.” Hux stood again, pulling at the rockfall once more. With Ren's help they managed to clear as much as they could towards the door frame. They couldn't risk shifting anything from the other side of the entrance, there was no way to get a grip on the boulders barring their way.

“I guess Neptune didn't like the bull,” Hux slumped on the cushion pile, “I hope the city wasn't hit too badly.” Ren sat up, his dream suddenly making sense.

“He did like it. This was for the merchants. I saw it.”

“Saw it? How?”

Ren breathed deep, steadying himself. “I dreamed it. I was trained as a Jedi when I was young.”

Hux's voice was quiet, calm. He had no quarrel with outside mysteries and cults but he was interested in Ren's apparent abilities, “I see, I thought Snoke destroyed the Jedi. Their high priest was exiled years ago. ”

“That's my Uncle.” From what Ren could see in the scant light, Hux looked curious, head tilted. “My name is Benignus Caelius Renatus Organa.”

Hux furrowed his eyebrows, “Organa? Like the Senator?”

Ren's voice was grim in the darkness beside him. “My mother.”

Hux surprised him by letting out a short laugh, “No wonder you never wanted to meet with the Senate. I'm guessing she doesn't know where you are?”

“No, I left home when I was a child, to study with my Uncle.” The thought of the man twisted Ren's guts. Regret.

“What about your father?” Ren's guts twisted further, it was the worst thing Hux could have asked about.  
“Dead.” Hux nodded in the dark, not expecting the man to continue. “I killed him. He was a smuggler, I was watching the docks for Snoke at the time. He was bringing my cousin home.” He turned to Hux, words spilling out, the first time he'd ever told anyone, “I saved her, when Snoke cast out the Jedi. He wanted her dead but I couldn't do it so I hid her away. I don't know where my father found her.” Dusty fingers brushed across his scar, “She's the one who cut my face and damaged my shoulder. After that Snoke kept me around the palace. He said I was weak. I don't... I don't know what happened to her.” Ren's eyes were filled with tears, a great sob threatening to burst out of his chest.

In an instant Hux was beside him, thin arms wrapped tight around his body. Ren was shaking, hating his own weakness, hating that Hux was seeing him in this state. Fingers carded softly through his dusty hair. He cringed inside, wishing he's kept his mouth shut. Hux leaned forwards to press their foreheads together. “I'm glad you told me.”

Ren let his head slump onto the other man's shoulder, let himself take comfort in being held. It was a momentary weakness. He'd make sure Hux never had to see him like that again. They sat in silence. The dusty room was growing darker as the day went on. Hux was torn, he dreaded being stuck, the city probably needed its Emperor. At the same time, Ren clearly needed him too, as himself, not the Emperor, just Hux.

A scraping noise from the doorway sent them jolting up, rushing to the barrier of rocks. A muffled voice sounded from the other side. “Hux? Ren?” Finn.

“Yes, we're in here, we're fine. We cleared what we could from our side. Is everyone alright?” Hux was pressed against the rough stone, shouting through the largest gap he could find.

“Everyone is good. The palace was barely hit, a few rockfalls. We'll have you out in no time.” Finn sounded as cheerful as ever. “I'll get everyone down here to help. We've been clearing everything as we find it, didn't know if people were hurt.”

“Good man Finn.” There was a sound of receding footsteps as the young man dashed away. Hux turned to Ren, “I'll need to reward him somehow.”

Ren sniggered a little, “Maybe send him to Parthia as an envoy, Dameron would like that.” Hux shoved at his shoulder, joining in his laughter. His hand remained there, the other coming to brush against Ren's face, to push a stray lock of hair behind his ear. Ren felt a calloused thumb run down his cheek before moving lower, the lightest of touches against his lips. He knew the other man was inches in front of him, face almost level with his own. He stepped back.

“They'll have us out soon,” he murmured, already missing the gentle caress of Hux's hands. He was starting to feel overwhelmed again. He needed to get out, to clear his head, to breathe air that wasn't tainted with dust and the scent of Hux's skin. He returned to his seat on the cushioned floor, head in his hands once more.

“Ren?”

“Just... leave me be. Please.” Ren's voice was ragged, breath beginning to speed up again. “We'll be out soon. You need to go be Emperor.”

Hux leaned against the stone barrier, crestfallen. Ren always seemed to pull away at the worst moments. He wouldn't push though, using his authority as ruler would only make things worse. He could hear people arriving on the other side, their shadows blocking the few cracks of light that showed.

It took surprisingly little time for the rubble to be moved, the light in the small room gradually growing stronger and stronger. Soon Hux could see what looked like most of the palace occupants working away. The rocks were lifted and passed down the line, gap steadily widening. Ren had resurfaced, standing by his side, eyes still faintly rimmed with red. Taking a chance Hux reached over, grabbing Ren's hand and giving it a tight squeeze, a silent promise. To his surprise Ren squeezed back before dropping his arm back to his side. The rubble fell away, leaving a gap wide enough for them to wriggle out.

There was a rush to help them out and the crowded hallway was filled with smiles and cheers. Lor San Tekka rushed towards them looking frantic. It was then Hux realised the state they were both in. Their skin was coated in dust and Hux's blood, he could see the dark red smear he'd left on Ren's face. They were covered in scratches, tunics ripped, hair in disarray. Tekka ushered them both towards the palace baths a hand clapped on each of their shoulders, “Come now my boys, let's get you cleared up.”

Hux and Ren shared a glance. The older man was white in the face, robes in almost as much disarray as theirs. Hux extracted himself from his grip.

“Not yet, I need to see to the rest of my city. Ren, you go ahead,” He caught the eye of the younger man, “I need to go be Emperor.” Grabbing the first toga he could find Hux bundled himself up before calling together all those who had helped him.

“It's well enough rescuing the Emperor and I thank you deeply. But, an Empire is defined by its subjects and right now I'm sure many of them are in need. I want you to go into the city, help anyone who needs it. I will be sending food from our kitchens and opening the guest wing of the palace to anyone who has lost their home. Something has angered the gods and I hope to prove that it was not me. So I ask you, will you help me once more?”

A great cheer went up, people dashing to and fro to organise what they could for the city. Hux himself led them to set up in the Forum, torches blazing in the early evening light.

It was almost dawn when he returned, slipping silently into the room beside his own. Walking softly towards the bed all he could think of was lying down, feeling the warmth of Ren beside him, taking just a few hours to be himself rather than the Emperor.

The bedroll was empty, a hastily written note on the table beside it.

Ren was gone.


	9. Rain and Leaves

To Hux's surprise the earthquake hadn't been nearly as devastating as he's expected. Yes there was a lot of destruction but very few casualties. The only deaths were concentrated in the merchant's district. The populace seemed to have decided that the gods had sent the earthquake as revenge for the attempted poisoning of their Emperor. Hux had never been more popular.

He had also never been more tired, he was attempting to rebuild as much as possible. He had commissioned builders and architects to make the city better than it was before. He'd almost doubled the grain allowance for every family in the city to compensate for food stores lost. Luckily the harvest was more fruitful than the last five years of Snoke's reign, something that convinced people even more that Hux was blessed.

He didn't feel it.

So much of his energy was devoted to the city that he hadn't even tried to track down Ren. In the back of his mind he rationalised that Ren wouldn't return even if he did somehow manage to find him. Each night he stood in the doorway of the empty room wishing he'd chosen to be selfish that day, part of him regretting his rush to help out in the city. Logically he knew that hadn't been an option but it didn't stop the thoughts. Ren would return when he was ready to face his feelings, face Hux, or not at all.

He could feel himself getting thinner, bags darkening under his eyes and it was with a heavy heart that he traipsed to the Senate house. Finn had taken over Ren's duties to accompany him everywhere and while Hux liked the cheerful young man well enough, it just wasn't the same without the solid presence of Ren at his back. Finn was glad of the company, since Poe had returned to his homeland he found himself almost as lonely as the Emperor looked. The situation with Ren wasn't discussed on the household but everyone was aware of it. Phasma was close to setting out and dragging the man back herself.

Since Ren's confession Hux had felt it his duty to repeal Snoke's laws against the Jedi order. The sect posed no threat to him and a tiny part inside of himself had hoped it might make Ren happy. This act had the additional effect of bringing Leia Organa back to the political stage. It was her that Hux was meeting that day, far more nervous than the Emperor had any right to be.

Ren's mother was shorter than he remembered from their meeting so many months ago. She seemed happier too, less threatening. Maybe it was because he knew exactly who she was. She held her hands out to him in welcome.

“Emperor Hux, it's good to see you.”

“Senator Organa.” Hux grasped her hands in his own, feeling the same warmth and vitality that seemed to emanate from Ren.

They sat on a long marble bench, Finn hovering a few feet away. “I have to say Caesar, your efforts after the earthquake have been admirable. I must admit, I never would have expected it.”

Hux frowned a little, quickly disguising it as a puzzled smile, “What did you expect Senator?”

“I'll be quite honest, I expected another tyrant like Snoke. You really have surpassed my initial assumptions.” Her eyes creased in a warm smile, reminiscent of those Hux had seen on rare occasions from Ren.

“Well thank you, I hope things are going well in the search for your brother. I have a place set aside for a temple, should he wish it. I know there have been a few makeshift shrines in the city.”

Leia's brown eyes widened, “That's very generous of you.” Hux shrugged. “You really do have the Empire's best interests at heart don't you?”

Hux rubbed at his tired eyes before answering, “It's the least I could do after Snoke.”

“Hmm, just make sure you're getting enough rest. Ben was right about you. You do seem to work too much.”

Hux spluttered, taken by surprise, Ren's true name sounding foreign to his ears, “You've seen him? Where is he?”

Leia smirked at him, looking so much like a rebellious teenager. “We've talked. He has had a lot to think about over the years. You seem to have helped him with that somehow.”

Heat spread through Hux, he could feel his face redden all the way to the tips of his ears. How much had Ren mentioned? “Do you know where he is now?”

“At the palace I imagine, that's part of the reason I asked to meet you here.” The older woman hesitated, “That and... I just wanted to thank you, and to tell you that well... I was wrong. I'm glad you're the Emperor.”

Hux was using all the restraint he had not to rush away from the woman. He once again took her hand in his, “Thank you Senator.”

“Please, call me Leia.” She smiled sadly, “Thanks to you I have my son back.” Hux felt a rush of affection for the venerable woman.

“Thank you Leia. Please feel free to come to the palace any time. I'm sure Ren... uh... Ben, would be happy to see you.”

“He probably wouldn't, but I'll consider the offer.” She stood stretching and walked over to the door. “I think I've distracted you long enough,” She embraced Hux as he left, “Look after my son for me.”

“Of course.”

It was with as much decorum as possible that Hux rushed through the Forum, desperate to return to the palace. Finn cut a swathe in front of him, moving the crowds out his way. They were both panting by the time they reached the top of the hill. Stopping to catch his breath Hux bent, hands on his thighs. His head jerked up when he heard a raging voice from the throne room.

“AND YOU JUST LEAVE! DIDN'T YOU THINK FOR A SECOND THAT HUX MIGHT NEED YOU JUST AS MUCH?!”

It was Phasma. Peeking through the doorway Hux saw her. She was standing, blonde hair in disarray, her beautiful face twisted and red with anger. In front of her was Ren, head bowed, dark waves covering his face. Hux's stomach gave a jolt. He straightened up clearing his throat and stepping into the room.

Ren peeked out from under his hair as Phasma turned to him, “Hux! Look who decided to reappear.” She flung an arm in Ren's direction.

“I see that, perhaps you could leave us to talk things over?” Hux raised his eyebrows at the tall woman.

“Fine,” said Phasma giving Ren a pointed glare as she passed, jabbing a finger at his chest, “don't think I'm done with you.”

Neither man spoke or even looked at the other as she left. They stood. Silent. Hux found himself at a loss for words, everything that had ran through his head on his way up to the palace had fled from his mind. He didn't dare look at the man until he heard a soft _fwump_ of fabric hitting the ground.

Ren was kneeling, dark cloak spread like a puddle around him. His forehead touched the ground and Hux recoiled at the genuflection. From beneath the dark curtain of his hair Ren spoke,

“Forgive me Caesar. I have been weak and afraid and foolish.” Ren looked up meeting Hux's eyes for the first time. “I shouldn't have left, I just... I needed to fix things.”

“Get up.” Hux's voice was harsh, freckled forehead creased in a frown. Ren blinked, suddenly afraid, was Hux about to cast him out? “I said _get up_ Ren.”

Ren rose slowly, eyes once more on his feet. He waited for Hux's anger only to be wrenched forward into a tight embrace, Hux's breath hot in his hair, “Don't kneel to me. You _never_ have to kneel for me.”

Ren hesitated for a second before wrapping his own arms around Hux's smaller frame, holding tight.

“Oh! I'm sorry.” A voice from the door, young, female. “Ben? Someone said I'd find you here.” The two men pulled apart with a start. The newcomer was the girl from the temples, today dressed in the robes of a Jedi priestess, hair coiled artfully.

“Rey?” Ren grabbed Hux by the hand, “Hux, this is Rey," his voice swelled with excitment, "this is my cousin.”

“Charmed.” Hux found it hard to be polite, despite the fact he'd been the one to invite her. This woman really had interrupted at the worst time. He looked between the two of them. Both looked nervous, unsure, clearly there was a lot unspoken between them. They weren't the only ones. He gave an irritable sigh, “I'll leave you to talk.”

“Hux wait.” Ren grabbed at the folds of Hux's toga, brown eyes wide and nervous.

“It's fine Ren.” Hux patted at his hand before nodding at Rey and making his way out.

He was accosted almost instantly by Finn. “So? How did it go?”

Hux shrugged him off, “It was fine.”

Finn didn't sound convinced, “You sure about that?” Hux ran fingers through his hair as let let out a long sigh. “You look exhausted,” Finn's face was filled with concern, “you haven't stopped since the earthquake, you really should take a break.”

Hux inhaled deeply, he really wished he could. His limbs were a dead weight, heavier even than they were after his illness. He needed to sleep. The sun was still high, a light haze in the air. Hux didn't care. Bidding Finn good day he trudged upstairs to fall into his bed where he slept, deep and dreamless. Alone.

He was awoken by Phasma at the break of dawn the next day. “Get up. You're going away.”  
Hux blinked blearily in the pale morning light, “What? No I'm not.”

“No arguments, you need a break. Everything is organised. Finn and I sorted it last night.”

“Where exactly am I going?” Hux's family home was only on the next hill over and he didn't have any other residences.

“Senator Organa has very kindly loaned you her family villa in Tusculum. Of course Ren will be taking you there since he knows the way.” Phasma gave him a triumphant smile.

Hux wasn't awake enough to process her words. “You've spoken to the Senator?”

“Well she stopped by to pick up Ren's cousin and we got talking.” Hux groaned, burying his face in his hands willing the woman to stop talking, “She seemed to think you needed a break as well.”

“Phasma...”

“No.”

“I didn't say anything!”

Phasma reached out to ruffle his hair, causing Hux to flap his hands at her. Honestly, she was a nuisance. His heart felt lighter though, she was probably right. A break would do him good, just for a few days. He smiled at Phasma in thanks only to receive another ruffle in return. “Just go, relax. Maybe get things figured out?” She raised her eyebrows suggestively only to be shoved back.

“Yes, yes I get it. I'll go.”

“Good. The horses are outside, everything is organised.” Hux stared quizzically, unsure how Phasma had set everything up so quickly.

“What if I had refused?”

“I knew you wouldn't,” her reply was short and simple, accompanied by a shrug. Hux couldn't argue with that. If there was one thing he knew about Phasma, it was that she was always right.

Their journey was mostly silent, their interrupted embrace from the previous day hanging over their heads. The clouds were greying the further they travelled, the air heavy and humid. It was warm and bright despite the overcast sky and Hux could feel his body relaxing the further the went from the capital. The city of Tusculum was built on a hill, well watered, bright and green. The Organa family villa was on the outskirts. It was of a similar size to Hux's original family home so seemed somewhat familiar. The gardens were small and filled with herbs. The scent whetting the appetite. Ren spoke for what seemed like the first time that day. “I thought we could eat in the garden, then maybe you'd like to go for a walk?”

“I'd like that.”

Slowly but surely the tension seemed to dissipate as they ate, transforming into something more companionable. After they were done Ren led them out and down the hill. It was a strange sensation walking the paths of his youth, barely remembered. High stalks of grass brushed against their legs as they walked. Shoulders brushed together, their bodies gradually getting closer. It was unconscious, they moved together, hands intertwining. Hux smiled softly, face turning towards the taller man. There was a drip of water on his nose, then another and another. Looking up the skies opened.

The rain fell in a single warm sheet quickly drenching both men to the skin. Ren gasped, droplets clinging to his hair. Hux grinned up at him, laughter in his brilliantly green eyes. A flash of lightning lit the field around them followed a few seconds later by a roll of thunder rumbling across the sky. Looking around Ren spotted a stand of laurels and dragged Hux towards them. His head felt light, Hux's hand tight in his. They were both laughing as they pushed through the branches to stand in the relative dryness beneath the canopy.

Their tunics clung to wet bodies, the air still warm around them. Ren brushed a hand through his wet hair, finding a branch there. Hux plucked it from his fingers, curving it around before settling it back on the dark locks. He smiled, “There. A crown of your own.” Ren gave a wide smile, taking Hux's breath away. Ren's eyes flicked upwards to the strands of red darkened by the rain. He reached forwards.

“You have a leaf.”

Hux's breath hitched for a second, a momentary hesitation before he threw his arms around Ren's neck. His fingers threaded through dark hair pulling Ren forwards to crash their lips together. Ren let out a small noise as he gathered Hux in his arms, returning the kiss with everything he had.

Hux felt a large hand run through his hair, the other pressed tight against his back, their chests flush. Joy burst in his chest, warming him more than the rain. The sensation was everything he had hoped it would be. Ren treated it with the intensity of everything else. They drew back for less than a second before their mouths met once again, lips sliding messily against one another. Ren tasted like rain, the droplets running from his hair to land on pink lips. Hux ran his tongue against them causing Ren to gasp, something which Hux took immediate advantage of. He twined his tongue with Ren's and let out a moan of satisfaction. Wrapped in Ren’s cloak, wrapped in each other, the thunder crashed overhead.

Ren wanted to touch everywhere, to feel everything, to taste every inch of Hux's body. He pushed at the sodden fabric on Hux's shoulder, sliding it across pale skin. They drew back once more, keenly aware of the hard press of each other's bodies. Gazing at each other for an instant they both wore the same expression of ecstatic disbelief. Hux reached up to stroke a thumb across Ren's scar and the other man leaned into the touch, eyes closing softly, his own hand coming up to keep Hux's there. Ren moved forward to lean their foreheads together, opening his eyes to gaze into Hux's before kissing him once more.

This was slower, softer. A dance of breath and lips and tongues. The warm water droplets still clung to their faces. Ren felt Hux smile against his mouth, the rough scrape of his beard on his cheek. His embrace was looser now, one of comfort rather than desperation. He dipped his head to taste more like a bee drinking nectar. Hux's mouth was sweet and soft, his body lean and hard. Their tunics stuck together as they leaned back, Ren taking the opportunity to stroke Hux's face once more. The patter of rain still surrounded them, muffled by the laurels and Ren grinned.

“We may need to stay here a while.”

“Oh really?” Hux's hands trailed down Ren's back, moving lower, “That's a shame, I'm sure that house of yours has some comfortable beds.” Ren drew back looking impressed at Hux's forwardness.

“That is a very good point.” He pushed aside the tangle of branches before falling into a sweeping bow, “After you, Caesar.”

Hux kissed him once more before walking back out into the deluge. He started back towards the villa when Ren ran past him laughing. Raindrops flew from his fingers, his toes, the edges of his cloak. Lightning flashed and Hux sped up too, the rumble of thunder following behind them.

They were breathless when they reached the villa, hair and skin completely soaked. Hux found himself pushed against the door as soon as it was closed, Ren's hot mouth trailing down his neck. He leaned his head back, breath hissing as he drew it in. His fingers trailed through the wet waves of Ren's hair to pull the man up and crash their lips together once more. Ren let out a low groan before pulling away. He led Hux by the hand to the simple bedchamber that had once been his own.

“Wait here.” He kissed Hux briefly before rushing to the nearby bath. A number of pots and jars stood around the raised rim. Hurriedly Ren sorted through them, lids clattering in his haste, large hands suddenly clumsy. Several vials dropped to the floor and smashed, filling the room with perfume. Ren cursed. Finally, after looking through what felt like every container he found what he was looking for, a slick faintly scented oil.

The storm outside was dissipating filling his room with a faint orange light as the setting sun struggled to shine through the clouds. Hux lay on the bed, already unclothed, hand loosely running up and down his body. He was lit in the pale sunset, wet hair gleaming like copper, skin alabaster. The bottom dropped out of Ren's stomach. He seemed to entirely forget how to move, content just to watch the man. Noticing his reappearance Hux sat up, eyes now dark as the storm clouds. He gestured to Ren whose feet suddenly remembered how to move.

He set the oil by the bed as Hux stood to meet him, naked skin raising in goosebumps where it touched his wet clothes. Silently he shrugged off his cloak which fell heavy and sodden to the floor. Hux's long fingers tickled at his back as the Hux pulled his tunic upwards leaving him with only the cloth between his legs. Ren lowered his head, desperate to taste Hux’s skin once more on his tongue. His hands wrapped about Hux's narrow waist and he marvelled at just how delicate he seemed. Hux's own hand was stroking the fabric at his crotch making him shiver with anticipation as his cock hardened, the tip peeking out from the waistband.

Impatiently Ren shoved the garment down, bringing their hips together. Mouths separating they each let out a small gasp of pleasure. Hux pulled him down insistently and they fell to the bed, limbs entangled. Hux busied himself with tasting every single mole he could see, tongue flicking against the other man's skin. Ren moaned, the rough scrape of Hux's beard only intensifying the pleasure. He ran his hands over every inch of Hux's body before finally reaching downwards to take the other man in his hand. Hux paused in his ministrations to scoot closer, brushing the tip of Ren's erection with his own.

Grasping them both Ren began to stroke in long, slow languorous movements. Hux's bright head was bent, tongue laving across the muscles of his chest only to sink his teeth into a pert nipple as Ren gave an experimental squeeze. Ren's breath hissed out between his teeth, somewhere between pleasure and pain. He squeezed again, his next movement harder, his stroke rougher. Hux growled out, rising up to attack Ren's mouth. Teeth scraped at his lower lip before Hux sucked it in, tongue flicking against the soft skin. His hands came up to rest on Ren's shoulders, bracing against them as he tried to rub himself more fully against Ren's hardness. They moved together, hips rocking against one another, Hux dropping a hand to feel Ren for himself.

Hux's pace was rougher, sending heavy spikes of arousal through Ren, his mouth falling open to groan in pleasure. He thrust shallowly against Hux, his own hand increasing speed. Hux moaned out, mouth falling to the juncture of Ren's throat to suck against his pulse. Ren's cock twitched and he rolled over to find the jar of oil.

“Good idea.” Hux murmured, taking it from his hands. He trickled some down the dark hairs of Ren's belly, across his weeping cock and downwards to drip teasingly against his entrance. Hux ran his hand the length of Ren's erection, spreading the oil as he gently fondled his sack. Moving lower he began to swipe his fingertip across the pucker he found there, oil slicking his movements until he felt the muscle relax. Ren gripped Hux's hip tight enough to bruise, panting into Hux's hair. The redhead's fingers were taken away just as Ren gasped out his name. Short on breath he kissed the other man deeply, tongues intertwining. Hux's breath was speeding up, hips rocking against Ren's oil slick cock. Ren pulled back, sitting up, eyes suddenly widening at the sight. Hux was reaching behind himself, oiled fingers probing, spreading.

“What are you doing?” Ren's voice was a whisper in the growing dark.

Hux looked at him with bemusement. “Do I really need to tell you how this works? You see Ren, when two men feel a certain way-”

“Not that. I know that,” Ren interrupted, eyes still following the movement of Hux's hand. “I just thought...”

Hux was gasping now, probing fingers evidently finding the right spot. “Are you saying you- ah! You don't want to fuck me Ren?”

Ren shook his head, the last few drops of rainwater flying from his hair. “I do, oh gods I do. It's just... you're just,” his voice lowered to a conspiratorial whisper, “You're the Emperor.”

Hux moved forwards, hands resting on Ren's shoulders, thighs spread either side of his hips. Ren felt the tip of his cock slide against Hux's ass. Hux leaned in, breath tickling against one large ear, “Not with you I'm not.”

Ren moaned, leaning forward to kiss Hux, to pull him closer. His hands went to Hux's backside, squeezing the pert cheeks as he spread them apart. He nudged upwards, one of Hux's hands coming down to guide him inside. His breath shuddered as Hux lowered himself down, tight heat enveloping him. When fully seated Hux stopped, relishing the feeling of being filled. He rested his forehead against Ren's, fingers trailing lightly down his neck. Ren wrapped his arms around the man in his lap, hips tentatively raising upwards in a shallow thrust. Hux pushed himself up using Ren's shoulders as leverage, pausing for a second before sinking back down with a moan. Ren bit his lip, trying to resist the urge to slam upwards hard and fast.

Hux continued his movements almost infuriatingly slowly. Contented little noises fell from his lips with every downwards movement. His own cock bobbed, glistening with precome, trapped between their sweaty stomachs. He could see Ren's face reddening and took pity on him, quickening his pace. Ren groaned, hands moving to grab Hux by the hips. His fingers were bruisingly tight, already leaving marks on the ivory skin. Speeding up Hux ground downwards, hips circling, Ren pulling him further to meet every thrust. Their breaths were hot, sweat starting to bead on their bodies as they moved together.

Ren growled, desperately wanting more. He wrapped his arms around Hux, bringing their mouths together messily in a kiss that was more teeth and tongues than lips. Hux was moaning into his mouth as he was flipped downwards, back meeting the bed with a jolt. Ren was above Hux now, body covering his as he strove to hit deeper, harder, faster. Hux's legs were spread wide, his mouth open as he cried out. Ren grabbed one pale ankle, throwing it over his shoulder.

The change in angle brought Ren's cock in constant contact with Hux's prostate, brushing against it with every thrust. Hux's eyes squeezed tight, breathless affirmations shouted out with every move of Ren's hips. Ren was lost in Hux's warm, willing body, feeling every clench, every gasp. He reached down with his free hand, trying his hardest to stroke in time with his thrusts. Hux's back arched as he impaled himself on Ren's length, jerking into the circle of his hand. Ren's eyes were shut, concentrating on wringing as much noise from Hux's mouth as possible.

Hux gripped tight at the bedsheets. His body was coiled, toes curling, Ren buried to the hilt inside him. He peeked out from under pale eyelashes to see Ren, face contorted, lips red and bitten, damp hair in disarray. Ren's hand twisted in time with a particularly hard thrust and Hux was gone. He came hard, back arching off the bed with a loud cry, spilling on Ren's hand and his own stomach. Ren dropped his hand once more to Hux's hip, pulling him closer, focusing purely on his own release. Hux could feel the delicious pressure of Ren swelling inside him with every thrust. Harder. Faster. Whispering encouragement Hux watched as Ren's face tightened, mouth falling open to moan at the sight, warm pulses shooting inside of him as Ren was pushed over the edge.

Ren's heavy body collapsed on top of him panting and sweaty. Hux wrapped his arms around those broad shoulders, burying his nose in the other man's hair. He felt incredibly light, more relaxed than he could remember since becoming Emperor. Ren extracted himself gingerly before curling himself around Hux's smaller frame, feeling protective of the man who was now unmistakably his. Idly wiping himself off with the sheet Hux turned to meet Ren's eyes. They stared at each other, matching expressions of contentment on their faces before moving to kiss softly once more.

“I'm so sorry I ran away,” said Ren, fingers trailing across the bright stubble. “I thought you wouldn't want me if I was weak.”

“You came back, that makes you strong,” Hux pressed his lips across Ren's shoulder, his collarbone, “and I can't even imagine not wanting you.” He twined their fingers together, moving to rest his head on Ren's chest. He didn't have to stand on ceremony, to pretend to be anything other than himself. Hux closed his eyes, body relaxing in Ren's warm embrace.

In the gardens a nightingale sang, flitting away as the moon began to rise. Fireflies danced in the damp grass. And in the darkness, in the arms of his bodyguard, the Emperor no longer slept alone.

_Aere Perennius_

more lasting than bronze 

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found [here](http://moonwalkingcrab.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
